di ki shadi
by duo angel
Summary: no summary peep into no maore
1. Chapter 1

In a house… preparations were going on… a lady was.. moving… here and there… busy…

Lady: jaldi.. kaam karo… aaj.. aa rahe hai… wo…

Man: jee.. mem saab….

A girl… comes out… from her room… she sees the lady… really busy….

Girl: ma… aap yeh sab kya kar rahi hai…

Mother: tayari…

Girl: kiss chez ki…

Mother: aaj... ladke wale aa rahe hai.. tujhe.. dekhne..

Girl: aacha.. then realized.. what her mother… said… she shouted… Kya?

Mother: chila kyu rahi hai..

Girl: maa.. par.. abhi.. shaadi…

Mother: bas… dekhne aa rahe hai.. samzi.. mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai… chal.. ab.. jaa.. kamre..

mei.. aur… tayari kar…

Girl: par… maa..

Mother: beta… teri behen ka ghar bhas gaya hai.. ab.. tera bhi bhas jaye.. mujhe aur kuch nahi

chahiye

Girl: par maa.. mei aap logo ko chodkar.. nahi jaana chahti…

Mother: beta… ek na ek din na ek din…. Toh ladkiyon ko jaana padta hai.. and.. tu.. chinta kyu

karti hai.. tu kabhi bhi humhare paas aa jana… smiling…

And.. mother and girl hug….

Mother: aacha.. sun.. teri wo behene.. hai na… unhe bula le…

Girl: jee.. maa…

And the.. girl.. goes to her room… she dials… someone number…

Another… girl picks up the call…

Girl: hello….

Girl 2: hello.. di…

Girl: disha… kaisi ho…

Disha: mei tek hu di… aap?

Girl: mei bhi… ek news deni thi tujhe…

Disha: kya di?

Girl: aaj laadke wale aa rahe hai.. mujhe dekhne….

Disha.. was… happy… kya? Sach… aapne… palak… ko bataya…. Aur bhaiyon ko

Disha: nahi.. yaar… wo Malaysia mei rehti hai… and.. wo.. abhi… kaam mei busy hogi…

Disha: toh kya hua… wo kitni excited hai aapki shaadi ko lekar… mei bhi.. mei abhi usko batati

hu… and.. han.. may… .. jaldi se.. aati hu… love you… and cuts the call…

Girl: aarey… sun toh.. rishta.. hua nahi.. aur yeh..

Girl: ye kabhi nahi sudhregi huh

Mother: keerthi.. jaldi ready ho.. (shouting from outside…)

Keerthi: jee.. maa…

And she gets ready….

Disha.. dials… palak.. number….

Her phone is ringing….

Disha: yeh pakka… soh rahi hoga…. Uff.. yeh ladki bhi na…

And… palak.. picks up the call…

Palak: hello.. di.. in sleep mode..

Disha: palak.. gudiya.. utho… ek news deni hai…

Palak: boliye na… di

Disha: aaj di ko.. ladke waale dekhne aa rahe hai…

Palak got up from bed… kya? Sach…

Disha: haan… tu jaldi… se… flight.. pakar kar.. aaja…

Palak: di.. pehle… rishta pakka hone doh... aur jaise hi ho jae.. mujhe bata dena.. mei.. aa

jaungi…

Disha: haan tek hai.. bye…

Palak: bye…

**At Keerthi House…**

In evening… guests arrive…

Keerthi was wearing… a black saree.. looking.. adorable… boy was staring at her so there parents

thought to gve time to talk so they went to lawn … the boy was… tall handsome

Boy: mera naam ...karthik

Keerthi: mera naam… keerthika…

And they have talks….

Keerthika :app kaam kya karthe hai

Karthik :may ek intelligence officer hu

keerthi :accha app ka kam tho bahuth mushkil hai na

karthik :ha per apko koiyi problem tho nahi hai na

keerthi:nahi may tho bahuth hi khush hu ye sunkar ki app desh ke liye kaam karthe hai

meri daya sir ki tarah

karthik :ye daya sir koun hai

keerthi :wo ek cid officer hai mumbai

karthik:wo accha keerthi :ha

kartik: aapki kitne bhai behen hai…

Keerthi: meri… bahtu sare bhai behen hai… par… 5 jaane.. kuch khas hai mere liye..

karthik confused…

karthik: jee.. par.. yaha toh aapki ek behen…

Keerthi: jee..wo khoon ki rishtha tho sirf ek hai par.. pyara ke risthe may … palak, disha, shilpam,

madhu…hai

karthik: oh aacha.. mujhe aap pasand hai… aur aapko..

Keerthi: jee.. pasand hai.. par.. final.. mei nahi.. meri behene karengi… disha aur palak…

karthik smile.. toh aap bula lijiye unhe…

Keerthi: jee.. wo.. yaha nahi rehti hai kal padso tak aayengi…

karthik: phir mei.. abhi haan bolo ya

Keerthi: aap… bol dijiye..

And.. parents arrive.. and.. rishta.. pakka… she informs… disha.. about it… and disha.. to palak…

and others are also informed…

Next day…sagaiyi ki preparations

Authores note guys this is a new story dedicated to my sweet katti di by me and my sis palak so

plz tell me how is dis should we contnue or not plz do read nd review thnak you your's duo angel

and palak96


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys bck wth the new chappy hope im nt too late dis time

Keerthi.. wakes... up this morning.. will be special for her... with a smiling face.. self talk.. aaj meri zindagi ki ek nayi shuruwat hone jaa rahi hai… ab tak ek behen beti ka rishta nibhaya hai ab naye rishtey judh rahe hai.. aaj mei kisi ki mangetar ban jaungi.. phir patni... lekin.. kisi ki.. beti nahi rahungi... rahungi... bhi par.. parayi ho jaungi…. And her mother comes in…

Mother: good morning beta… she looks at her.. who was in deep thoughts… kya hua?

Keethi: maa.. aapko chod ke jaana

Mother: beta… tujhe maine bahut pyaar se rakha hai... aur mei janti hu ki tu... aapne. sasural mei.. bhi... aache se rahegi sabka khyal rakhegi.. aur aapne aap ka bhi...

Keerthi: haan maa.. par aap mujhe bhul toh nahi jayegi na

Mother: nahi kabhi nahi… tut oh meri pyaari beti hai.. and hug… chal ready ho jaa… arrey hai.. wo palak

ka phone aaya tha.. keh rahi thi.. ki wo.. sagaiyi pe nahi aa payegi…

Keerthi became.. more sad.. kya? Aise kaise.. usne oth kaha tha ki… nahi karungi baat usssey…

Mother: beta kaam hoga.. na.. haan par.. shadi par aayegi…

Keerthi: par.. ma.. wo.. uske bina kaha maza… baki sab toh aa rahe hai na

Mother: haan aa rahe hai…

And she smiled… a little..teek hai ma may nahake athi hu and she went to take bath after dt she cme dwn and was shocked happy and angry she was mixed wth all emotions as she saw her cute sister and her brother were sitting and hvng there breakfast den her sister looked at her and jst ran nd hugged her so tightly wth the hug her anger was vanished and huged her bck with sme affection then they gt seperated

Keerthi :ja mujhe tumse bath nahi karni hai huh

Sis:kyu di may ne kya kiya

Keerthi :tu kyu nahi bathaya ki tum ajj arahi ho

Sis :may tho kal rath hi agaya aur app so rahethe islliya socha subah apko surprise du isliye nhi bathayiyi may ne

Keerthi :accha madam tho batahyiye kaisi hai aur aunty kaisi hai

Sis :sab teek hai di may tho first class hu

Voice :arey may bhi hu yaha pe mujhe bhi koiyi pucho kuch

Keerthi :ha madhu ajj kaise ho thu

Madhu :badiya di app kaisi hai

Keerthi :may bhi teek hu aur ajj tho khush hu ki tum aur disha yaha pe aiyi hai meri sagayi ke liye

disha :kaisi nahi athi akhir sagaiyi kiski hai

K m:arrey sab bathe bandh karo aur nashtha karke ready hojaw shopping tho jan hai na

(they all had there breakfast and girls went for shopping while madhu was helping in decorations nd all)

At mall

Disha :di ye kaisi hai showing a red and cream lehenga

Keerthi :bahuth hi acchi hai dr tumper tho bahuth hi acchi tarah suit karthi hai ja jake check karo

Disha :arey ye mere liye nahi ye apkeliye hai chaliye try kijiye

Keerthi :teek hai meri sasuma

Disha :arey mujhe sasuma math kahiye apki original sasuma bura man jayegi

Keerthi :tum nahi sudharegi

Disha :kabhi nahi

(by dis keerthi went to check d dress after sum minutes she came out nd disha saw her and was shocked)

Keerthi :disha kaisi hai re

Disha :kya bathawu di may ap tho pari jaise lag rahi hai agar meri jiju nay dekh li tho abb hi apki sath shadi kardenge

Voice :kyu nahi ji may tho ready hu

They both turned nd saw wer the voice came frm nd saw a tall handsome guy wearing a black t shirt wth jeans nd looking soo good tht any body can fall for him

Keerthi :(blushing ):arey karthik ji app idhar

Karthik :ha wo may ghar gaiyi thi ma ne bathaya ki app aur apki behen shopping gaiyi hai tho

Disha:tho jiju se rehnehi paya apke bina tho dhoudke agaiyi apke pass

Keerthi :yr tu chup raho

Disha :k di may ye dress try karke athi hu

Keerthi :teek hai jaldi ajaw

Disha :k

Karthik :waise app tho bahuth hi pyari lagrahi hai

Keerthi (trying hard nt to blush ):ji thank u aur mujhe app tum bulaiyiye

Karthik :teek hai

Keerthi : ek minute may change karke thi hu (and she was abt to go wen her leg hit the stool nd she was abt to fell wen to strong arms held her by waist and der was a cute eyelock between both)(di blushing)

Voice :ahem ahem agar app dono ki romance khatam hogai tho

(by dis both came out of der dream world )

Keerthi just ran frm der nd disha jst smiled looking both of dem nd saw her jiju who was still looking at hr di so she shaked him a bit

Disha :jiju hume bhi dekhiye yaha apke salli kadi hai aur app tho apki hone wali pathni ko hi dund rahi hai

Karthik :arey nahi ji bathayiye kaisi hai app ghar may sab kaisi hai

Disha :sab teek hai jiju

(and they talk fr sumtime den keerthi arrived )

Keerthi :kya horahi hai yaha pe

Disha :kuch nahi di yu hi

Keerthi :teek hai chalo lunch karthe hai

(and trio wnt to d restuarnt had der lunch)

( aftr there lunch purchased the neccesary accesories nd hd the dinner wth nok jhok some other nd karthik dropped them tohome )

In home

K m :hogaiyi tum dono ki shopping

Keerthi :ji ma hogayiy aur bahuth thak gaiyi hu huf

Km :chalo dono fresh hokar aw may khana lagathi hu

Disha :nahi aunty hum dono ki khana hogaiyi hai wo jiju ne leke gaiyi thi hume

Km : oh accha isliye madam ithni khush hai aur ha mujhe aunty nahi ma bulaw mujhe acchi lagthi hai

Disha :teek hai aunty oooppss maa

Km :dono jaw aur sojaw

Keerthi :teek hai ma ye madhu kaha chala gaya

Km :wo tho so raha hai subha se kaam karke thak gaye hai bichara

Keerthi :teek hai gn ma

Disha :gn ma

(and both went to sleep)

Next morning

Keerthi ,disha ,madhu were sitting nd discussing abt d decorations nd all

Suddenly a guy entered d room and shouted

Guy :tumne tho mujhe dhoka de di tumhare himmath kaisi huiyi tumhara

(by hearing dis duo gt shocked bt keerthi jst smiled nd pulled his ears nd said)

Keerthi :tum kisko dhokebaz keh rahi ho ha

Guys :tumhe nahi tho kya ithna kuch hogaya aur tum ne mujhe bathaya nahi

Keerthi :huf ithni si bath chodo yr aur tu in dono se milo

Ye hai madhu mere bhaiya aur ye hai disha

Keerthi :madhu aur disha ye mera bestest frind hai ashwin

Keerthi :ashwin (and look at him wer he was staring nd smiled and gave a slight slap on his head)

Keerthi :ye meri behen hai samji

Ashwin (dream tone ):tho tum meri bhabi

Keerthi :kya kaha (wic brng him out of his world )

Ashwin :kuch nahi

Keerthi :teek hai (nd she look towards disha who was smiling nd slightly blushing )

Madhu noticed dis nd said

Madhu:laktha hai ek hi shadi may dusra ready hogaya (nd madhu nd keerthi laugh )

To be continued

So guys end of dis chappy bt really guys im highly disspointed bcoz of less reviews plz guys review it its like a tonic fr us and ya dont worry il add all cid characters in dis nd der friendship romance relatinship sab kuch per jab mujhe reviews milegi tab

Raajvigirl,shrestha ,maddy1171,loveabhi,palak96,shzk thnks fr d encouragement nd support

Kattiy :di ye tho idea apki pyari dono behen ki hai koiyi shaithan ki nahi (wink )aur thanks review karne ke liye lv u di


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys hope's dt all are fine nd ya im too sad bcoz of less reviews bt im continuiyg dis stry fr d reviewrs who reviewd nd are encouraging me to continue

Disha :chup kar pagal kuch bhi bol dethe ho tum huh 

Madhu :maine kuch galath nahi kaha 

Keerthi :ab app dono fir se math shuru hoja 

Disha madhu: teek hai 

Keerthi :ha surya bathao kaise ho sab kaise hai 

Surya :sab ache hai… mai bhi teek hu aur kuch batao tumhare hone wale pathi ke bare may 

Keerthi (blushing ):kya bathaou yaar wo tho bahuth hi ache hai aur handsome aur mujhe bahuth

acchi tarah se samjthe hai 

Trio :wo ho 

Keerthi :huh dono kam the ek aur badh gaya shayad palak aur shilpam bhi yaha hotey toh kithna

maza aata. 

Disha :di pareshan math hoiye wo dono sagai nahi attend kar rahe hai per shaadi par ayenge na 

Keerthi :phir bhi dear wo palak ne kithna kuch planning kiya tha 

Disha :ha di hum dono ne thoo bahuth kuch socha tha sath he shopping karenge aur ek tarah ki

lehenga pehnege aur bahuth kuch (both eyes were filled as they were missing their sister in this

happy moment surya saw this and thought of lightning the situation ) 

Surya :arey yaar mujhe bhook lagi hai chalo na bahar chalthe hai 

Disha: bahar.. haan chaltey hai… mai ready ho kar aati hu.. di aap bhi… 

Boys: lo.. ab ek ganta uar bhuka rehna padega… 

Keerthi: kuch kaha tum dono ne 

Boys: nahi kuch nahi… and girls went to get ready… after 30 minutes.. girls came… keerthi was

wearing a blue sari and dish was wearing red anarkali… surya was mesmerised by disha's

beauty… 

Madhu: jyada ghur maat meri dosth ko warna… aacha nahi hoga… murmured in his ears… 

Surya: mai toh bas keerthi ko.. dekh raha tha… 

Madhu smiled… 

Keerthi: chale… and… they left… 

keerthi and.. karthik were sitting side by side… disha was in between madhu and surya... 

surya: aap kya lengi... disha ji... 

disha: kuch bhi chalega... 

madhu: hello.. yaha hum bhi hai...  
>bhai<p>

surya: haan.. batayie kya.. lenge sab 

and all order.. their favourite dishes the sabzi was beside... surya... and.. disha wanted it... 

disha: surya.. jee wo pass karengey plz 

surya: haan yeh lijiye and... their hand touched each other for the first time they had an eye look... 

keerthi looked and smiled... uhhu... uhhu..and... disha.. took the dish... both... blushing… 

keerthi: kash palak aur shilpam bhi hote humhare saath… 

disha: haan di.. koi baat nahi jab wo aayengey toh hum.. dubara a jayengey… yaha.. 

karthik: arrey bhai.. tum log jinhe miss kar rahe ho.. wo aa kab rahe hai.. 

disha: wo bas shaadi par aayengey jiju… sadly… 

keerthi: aane do.. baat nahi karungi.. kitne wade kiye they.. sab bhul gayi… makin angry face.. 

karthik: keerthi jee aap gussa maat hoyie… kuch kaam hoga ussey… 

disha: di ki shaadi se important kya kaam… aacha mera… hogaya mei… washroom hokar aati

hu.. and she leaves…

while disha.. was.. coming back from washroom... hit by the table.. and was about to fall.. someone.. grabs her from her waist... disha placed her one hand on his shoulder.. and opened her eyes... it was... surya.. this was second eye look... and.. someone.. took picture... of it... capture the moment… after few minutes dey came to reality nd were blushing hard dey went in different directions… others were just smiling…

outside… 

disha: di.. mei madhu aur surya ghar jaate hai.. aap jiju ke saath rahiye.. 

keerthi: nahi.. mai.. 

disha: di.. mujhe kuch kaam hai… aur yeh dono meri madad karengey.. aap jiju ke saath aaram se aayie… and she pulled the boys… 

now.. couple was alone….

Karthik :hmm apko gol gappa pasand hai na

Keerthi :ha ji bahuth pasand hai

Karthik :tho chaliye tho khathe hai

Keerthi :apko bhi pasand hai kya

Karthik :haan ji (nd drove to gol gappa corner)

(and gave only one bowl )

Karthik :ye kya bhai ek hi plate de rahe ho

G g walla :soory sab wo sare plates kallli hoschuki hai bus yahi ek plate hai

Karthik :koi bath nahi hum issi may kayenge apko koi problem keerthi ji

Keerthi :nahi ji its k

(nd they finished d gol gappa wth little chit chat wen dey were abt to enter d car it started raining nd keerthi was enjoing d rain like a child while jumping nd swirling bt she slliped as d road was slippery bt two strong hands held her by waist obivosly its our jiju she held his shirt tightly nd der was a cute romantic eye lock nd karthik made her to stand straight he was holding her one hand nd other was on her bare waist she was shivering due to the touch they were dancing

Bg music

Hum there bin ab rehenahi sakthe

Tere bina kya wa jhud mila

(bt there dance was disturbed by thundrstorm by which both came frm der dream land keerthi huged him tightly bcoz she gt scared of tht thunder storm aftr few minutes thy gt seperated nd keerthi was blushing hardly so she ran nd sat in the car nd karthik jst ruffled his hair nd he to sat in car bt keerthi was shivering badly so karthik took out his jacket nd wrapped around her she saw nd jst smiled nd drove to hm

Outside home

Keerthi :thanks

Karthik :arey is me thanks kehne wali bath kya hai its k

Keerthi :phir bhi apne mere liye ithne kuch kiya hai

Karthik :arey baba teek hai bye gn sd tc lve u

Keerthi: bye tc gn sd nd lve u to (nd ran towards d hm )

Karthik jst drow off to home

Keerthi wnt in nd saw all were sleeping except her sis so she went near her as she was in some other world

Keerthi :disha

Disha ;arey di app kab aiyi

Keerthi :jab app kisiki khayal may koiyiy thi na tab

Disha :arey may kisika khayal may nahi koiyiy hui thi di arey chodiye ye kya app bharish may puri tarah bheeg chucki hai chaliye chnge kariye

(nd wen to room ftr few minutes both were lying on bed hvng sweet smiles )

Disha: di aapko itni dher kyu hui..

Keerhti: wo.. wo.. (shy)

Disha: haan pata hai.. waise kaisi thi aapki pehli date jiju ke saath… 

Keerthi: disha.. maar khayegi… chup chap soh.. palak ka aasar ho gaya hai tujhpar… 

Disha: di.. mai toh bas… 

Keerthi: so jaa… 

Disha smiled and they slept… 

(next day the sagai day ) 

Disha nd keerthis friends were helping keerthi to get ready while teasing her 

After sum time they were ready and all came down by hearing the loud music and disha keerthi

and madhu were shocked to see the person who was dancing to the song 

wah wah ramaji jodi kya banayi 

Jija aur jiji ko badhai ho badhai sab rasmo se badi hai dil ki dil ki sagai… 

After the dance that girl ran and huged keerthi with all love she also hugged her back after sum

minutes they separated 

Keerthi :palak tu yaha keh rahi thi nahi aayengi sagaiyi ke liye kuch problem huiyi hai 

Palak:arey di wo may app sab ko surprise dena chahthi thi isliye aisa bola tha maine.. sorry 

Disha :arey tu agayi na wahi kuch kaffi hai humare liye hum tho tumhhe bahuth miss kar rah they

Palak :accha apka patha nahi per keerthi di ne tho mujhe miss nahi kara hoga.. 

Disha :wo kyu 

Palak :arey jab jiju hai tho humhe kaise yad karenge 

Disha :ha wo tho hai 

Keerthi :jiju ki bacchi tumhe tho may 

Palak :kuch nahi kar sakthi hai app 

(and ran to room all girls went to the room as they had to give final touch up and palak meet all)

Palak huged her di…

Palak: di aap naraz toh nahi hai na… mujhe…

Keerthi: nahi pehli thi ab nahi hu

Palak: aacha… waise aapne jiju ke saath kuch paal saath bitaye

Keerthi: haan…

Palak: kaisa hai wo… 

Keerthi: jaisa socha tha.. ussey aache 

Palak: waha.. aapki life toh set ho gayi… waise di.. yeh disha.. di.. aur wo.. kya naam hai unka… 

Keerthi: surya 

Palak: haan wahi… mujhe lagta hai.. unka.. mamla.. bhi fit hone wala hai… 

Keerthi: haan.. kal kuch hua… 

Palak: kya.. and she told the incident… aww.. I missed it.. ek picture lena tha na.. 

Person: liya hai na… and both turned… madhu showed it… wah.. bhaiya.. thanks for this… 

Disha came.. kis baat ke liye.. madhu hide the picture… nahi kuch nahi.. palak answered… 

Disha: di.. chale..

(all girls were looking stunning espesially keerthi who was in marron and cream color lehenga

nd disha nd palak were in white wth blue surya nd karthik were staring at dem)

after sum time all came and the ceremony started but keerthi eyes were searching for sum

important person when she spotted him she just wanted to go and hug him but she was on stage

she looked towards karthik who said her to go she just raned from there and hugged the person

tightly all were shocked by her sudden act except her parents and karthik then they both

separated 

Guy:kaisi hai meri gudiya 

Keerthi :may apki gudiya nahi hu may apse bahuth naraz hu 

Guy :sry dr tum tho janthi ho na hamari duty ko plz 

Keerthi :teek hai chaliye 

Guy :chalo 

(and went near keerthi's parents that guy took there blessings) 

Km :kaise ho sachin 

Sachin sir :teek hu ma app kaisi hai 

K m :may bhi teek hu beta accha hua tum agaye patha hai ye madam tho subha se pareshan thi ki

uski bhaiya nahi ayiy hai 

Sachin :ha ma mera kaam hi aisa hai patha nahi jab cid officer ko call ajathi hai 

Km :teek hai baitha aur tumhari team nahi aiyi hai kya 

Sachin :nahi ma wo sab shadi may ayegi 

K m :teek hai baitha

(my cute di aur jiju exchanged the ring but when the marriage date was announced all were shocked and tensed)  
>...to be continued<p>

Thanks fr all dprecious reviews friends il be bck wth nw chap soon tc lve u all god bless u


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dr friends here is d nxt chappy let us meet in last tc

(all were shocked after hearing d date bcoz marriage keerthi mom announced dt marriage was after seven days )

Keerthi :ithni jaldi sab kaise hogi mummy

Palak :arey di hum hai na ap kyu gabra rahi hu apke bhaiya behen hai na hum deklenge aur ha jaise hum socha tha waise hi apki hongi

Keerthi: sab tik hai palak per sath din mei itni sari tayari(she worried)

Disha :di may hu aur madhu bhi hai na, sab hojayega hum hey na(she assured)

Surya :arey may bhi hu akhir meri besti ki shadi hai

(disha looked at him eyelock nd smiled )

Voice :arey bhai may bhi hu yaha  
>(they all turned where d voice came nd were super happy to see der elder brother standing der wth smiling face )<p>

(disha nd palak ran nd huged der bhaiya )

Shilpam :kaisi hai meri dono gudiya

Duo :superb bhaiya app kaise hai

Shilpam :may bhi teek hu keerthi jii kaisi ho

Keerthi :badiya shilpamji

Madhu :huf app agaye mujhe tho yaha se chuti mil gaiyi nahi tho patha nahi in teeno mahadivi yoko may kaise sambal the the

Shilpam :arey kya kiya re in teeno ne

Madhu :arey bhai chodo may tumhe bad may bathathi hu

k.m :ab chalo sab dinner karo late hogaiyi hai. They all sat in chairs with food plates as it is buffy

keerthi: are palak ap meriliye plate nahi leaya kya chodo mei mummy ko bulathi hoon (she was about to call her mom)

palak: wo di apkeliye ab mei nahi koi aur leayega kaana (she looked confused, about to turn she saw karthik with food plate, she smiled)

kartik: waise shali shaiba apki dii se kehiye ki ab unki sare hukum puri karneki huk sirf humri hai ( she blushed hard while others gave knooty look) he gave a plate to her while both looked each other while others teasing couple he sat next to her while disha  
>disha: acha ab shadi ki itni kamdino bachi hai tho hum tayari bi jaldi karni hai<p>

keerthi: deko meine kaha bahut kam samay(she worried once again)

karthik: aare ap chinta mat kijiye mei hoon na(he said with a strong assurance tone she smiled and shook her head as so approval

surya: ahm ahm kya bath hai keerthi itni der hum sab assurance diya tab tho yakin nahi tab jiju ek bath bola turand manli deka disha

disha(fake angry):wahi tho (they both gave a hi 5 without realising when they realize a smile covered both were blushing) after sometime everyone finished dinner karthik called disha who came to him

Disha: kya bath hai jiju ap muje bulaya

Karthik: disha kya ap muje ek madad karungi

Disha:boliye na jiju kya bath hai

Karthik(with hesitation) wo muje apki di se akele mei bath karni hai yar ap tho dek rahi hona yaha kitni beed hai kya ap use meri sath bahar janeki mana sakthi hai mei promise karthi hoon kisko pathane se pehele wapas leaaoga

Disha: tike jiju mei kuch karthi hoon ap bahar parking mei wait kijiye, (naughtly)dekiye jiju apkeliye risk lerahi hoon tho ap vi muja yadrakiye

Karthik(smilingly) ap ko jho chahe wahi thofa milegi shadi mei tike

Keerthi and palak sitting,palak feels sleepy palak: di muje need arahi hai

Keerthi: avha tike ap room mei soja sab katam hineki bath utrahi hoon

Palak: dii apne bola na muje lori sunogi ab sunao na

Keerthi: acha mei sunathi hoon (she started palak was in her lap disha came hurry in room)

Disha murmur: yeh kya horahihai yahan hum inki romantic line clear karke unke bachon ko tayar karna chate hai per yeh apni behen ki lori sunarahi hai yeh bhagwan

Disha: dii

Keerthi: haan dishu bol

Disha: maa bularahi hai ap aao

Keerthi: maa? Abi mile unse tab kuch nahi bataya unnone

Disha (traped): wo abi kuch zaroori kaam yad aya tho abi bulay keerthi: (confused) acha tike mei unke call karthi hoon

Disha(inhurry) nahiiiiii (keerthi gave puzzle look while Disha searching for reason) wo kya haina dii yahan signal nahi milegi

Keerthi: per yahan tho(Disha cut off)

Disha: ap kitna sawal poochthi hai (keerthi agreed to go on the way Palak)

Palak: dii meri lori

Keerthi: haan bachi ki lori

Disha(irritatingly) wo sab mei dekthi hoon tuje lori kya kahani hi sunathi hoon

( she pushed keerthi out to parking and have bumps up to kartik who waiting for her while keerthi looked confused) Keerthi came and saw parking lot she looks all around didnt find any trace of her mo

Keerthi(pov): yeh mummy ko kya hogaya kahan hai woo laktha hai kahi aur hai mei dekthe hoon she was about to turn she find karthik standing there, she blushed and nervous too to see him there

Keerthi (nervous):arey app yaha disha bathayatha ki maa ne bulaya hai

karthik :wo ... keerthiji may apse milna chatha tha issliye disha se bola ki

keerthi :arey wo aise kaise kiya agar koiyi dekh liyaa tho

karthik :koi nahi dekhenge sab soh rahe hai

keerthi :app ne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya aur disha ko may chodungi nahi

karthik :arey uska kuch galath nahi may ne hi use requets ki thi

keerthi :ap bina acha batayiye kyun bulaya

karthik :yaha pe nahi ji kahi aur chalthe hai

keerthi :is rath may agar koi dekliya tho(she was nervous but happy too)

karthik :kisiko patha nahi chalegi meri saali hai na wo deklengi app chaliye

keerthi :app aur apki Sali hey bhagwan ( he gave a puppy look she smiled and shook her head as approval)

(She was about to open car door but he takes his bike she look confused )

Keerthi:aare bike pe...

karthik :plz na(she smiled)baitiye na (keerthi sits nd put her hand on his shoulder it was awesome feel for both she was hesitated he took her another hand and made rest in waist she gave shy smile and clutched her s*** he smiled)

keerthi:hum kaha ja rahe hai

karthik :patha chal jayega

They had a ridein the awesome night with the smile cool breeze passed their face and smile and happy then finally reached the destination kartik stopped bike she came from heavenly rife and looked him confused he smiled to see her like that she opp penned her eyes with shy smile got down he took her while he closed her eyes with satin cloth she looked confused

Keerthi(panicked):karthikji kahan lejaa rahi hai ap muje dar laktha hai (she was panicked to extent) kahan hai ap muje ghar jana hai mummy ke pass janahai muje mummy

(she cried, kartik got tensed to see her reaction tried her best to control h her he feels laughing too see her childish reaction but same time panicked as everyone looked them suspiciously he looked and closed her mouth she looked him weird and she got what she did and stopped he got relief sign. He took hand and looked in eyes turned her to see where he took her she was surprised when he stood back of her and held her shoulder he smiled she was really happy and surprised. They where standing in river bank if narmada infront of symbol of love beautiful love symbol tajmahal she smiled and turned but kartik was missing she turned when he got voice and look down saw kartik in his knees with a single rose

Kartik: actually muje tab poochneka mokha nahi mila per mei chata hoon mei yeh apse pochlon (she looked confused) yahiki will you marry me kya ap mujse shadi karege (she got surprised and liked him he wait for approval she shook her head smilingly she saw the rose with smile while he stood in back of her their eyes met each other)

Keerthi(blushing) i love you(he smiled and hugged her with a smile)

Karthik:i love you too aur ye chand ki rath may is tajmahal ke samne app tho pari lag rahi hai ye sadi may

They spent some moment together and Karthik took her in arms towards bike she blushed they went to hall lovingly On the way…

Keerthi: karthik ji.. aaj mujhe bahut aacha laga.. yeh mere liye best.. raat thi.. thank you so much for this…

Karthik: keerthi ji.. thank you maat kahiye na…

At the hall

Palak: di.. keerthi di aayi kyu nahi abhi tak.. mujhe unse bahut baat karni hai

Disha: gudiya aa jayengi.. tab tak mai hun na.. tere pass…

Palak: waise di.. wo surya agar mere jiju ban jaye toh kaisa hai…

Disha: palak.. maar khayegi… tu… chup kar…

She got up.. from her lap.. di.. mai sach keh rahi hu wo perfect hai aapke liye… waise.. aap itni aagey nikal gayi nahi pata tha mujhe.. saying which… she ran out of the room…

Disha: palak ruk tu… and… she ran behind her… only to be bumped into… surya…. Both fall down…

disha was.. on floor.. and surya was.. on top of her…. Both looked into each other eyes.. they were having eye look.. palak.. smiled seeing.. this… madhu too came there.. he clicked thepictures… palak went to them.. sat down.. and looked… haye… mar jawa kitna romantic hai… and laughed.. disha and surya came to reality.. and stood up.. both blushing… badly…

Surya: aap tek hai na…

Palak: nahi surya ji meri di tek nahi hai…

Disha: palak chup kar.. maar khayegi…

Palak: haan haan sach toh bura hi lagta hai sabko.. where was… someone.. was calling keerthi…

Keerthi sister: bacha log.. keerthi kaha hai…

Disha.. was tensed.. Pov: di toh… jiju ke saath hai.. oh no.. kaha fhasa diya mujhe… surya looked at her expression… he took her to side.. and asked..

Surya: disha.. kya baat hai.. keerthi kaha hai…

Disha: keerthi di jiju ke saath hai…

Surya: kya..

Disha: haan.. kisi ko.. maat.. batana sab naraz ho jayengey…

But three people heard there conversation..

Shilpam: keerthi ji ghar par nahi hai.. sab.. kitna.. pareshan ho rahe hai..

Palak: disha di aapko mujhe batana chahiye tha.. na…

Disha: palak.. baad mei class le liyo meri… par ab iss problem ka solution nikal… disha phone rings…. she picks up the call.. keethi di kaha hai aap.. yaha.. sab aapko puch rahe hai…

Keerthi: disha.. meri jaan.. bas.. 15 minute sambal le.. pahuchne wali hu…

Disha: tek hai… di jaldi aao.. tab tak.. mai karti hu kuch… and call ended…

Karthik: kya hua keerthi ji..

Keerthi: wo ghar mai sab mujhe puch rahe hai..

Karthik: chinta maat karo.. hum pahuchne wale hai… he accelerates.. the bike.. keerthi holded him more tightly…

Keerthi: aaram se…

Karthik: aapko ghar jaldi pahuchna hai na…

Keerthi: haan…

Karthik: toh baithe rahiye…

Palak: aacha.. abhi.. room mai chalte hai.. kisi ko.. aane nahi dena hai… ok bhaiya… aap nazar rakhiye.. jaise hi koi.. room ki taraf aaye… message kijiye…

Shilpam: jee madam ji…

And all get to work.. girls.. went.. into.. the room… boys guarding.. at the corridor….

Shilpam: surya.. jaldi message kar.. mataji aa rahi hai…

Surya: haan haan karta hun… he messaged and… girls inside.. panicked..

Disha: ab kya kare…

Palak: di daro maat.. mai bahar unhe rokne ki koshish karti hu.. aap room mai ruko..

Disha: ab tu hi sambal..

Palak: tek hai.. di.. and she came out.. mother was.. standing there…

Palak: hello.. aunty…

k.m: beta tum mujhe maa bulao..

palak: jee ma.. aapko kuch chahiye mujhe bula leti… aap kyu aayi

k.m: beta… kabse keerthi ko bula rahe hai.. wo aa hi nahi rahi hai.. socha mai hi dekhlu

Palak: ma.. wo di.. soh rahi hai… isliye…

k.m: haan par.. she was to enter…

palak: ma.. di.. uth gayi hai… maine.. unhe.. bathroom mai.. fresh hone ke liye beja hai… mother was doubting…

k.m: mujhe toh gadbaar lag rahi hai… palak.. kya chupa rahi ho…

palak: kuch nahi… she opened the door.. palak closed her.. eyes… oh no.. but she was relieved when keerthi came from the bathroom…

palak: dekha maa.. aap bekar mai shaq kar rahi thi..

keerthi: kya hua maa..

k.m: kaha thi tum.. kabse dundh rahe hai…

keerthi: ma.. mai wo soh rahi thi.. disha ne uthaya.. phir mai fresh hone chali gayi..

k.m: aacha.. chal kuch baat karni hai.. and she took her… disha.. relaxed herself on bed.. b*** b*** bache…

palak: disha di.. keerthi di kaise aayi…

disha: jab tu bahar maa se baat kar rahi thi.. tab… wo bathroom se.. andar aayi…

Palak: waha.. kya entry thi.. haye mere jiju ne bacha liya.. itni jaldi.. pahucha diya di ko…

disha:aur dekho re ek police officer aur dusra unka honewali pathni per choro jaise guss gaye aur wo bhi pipe se chad ke agaye (nd both laughed at dis)

palak :ha di ye bath tho hai aur ha ye bathayiye meri jiju kaise hai matlap wo uski special charecetrs

disha :koun jiju

palak :arey surya jiju

disha :palak ajj tu mar kayegi palak :aur wo floor wala romantic scene bahthu hi acchi thi (wink )

disha :palak (before she can say anythng she ran frm d room )

disha (pov):arey mujhe kya horahi hai jab may uski naam sunthi hu ya uske pass hothi hu tho kyu mujhe accha lagtha hai ... huf may bhi na pagal hu nd she smiled by herself while

keerthi was retuning after her talk wth her mom wen someone scared her ) she turned nd saw a handsome boy having cute smile on his face nd standing keerthi was shocked to see him der she huged him nd he to huged her back aftr sum time hthy seperated

keerthi :prathik tu yaha kaise ho tum kithne saal bad mil rahi hu may

prathik:ha di may accha hu aur ao tho mujhe invite hinahi ki apki sagaiyi may wo shukur hai ki meri bhaiya ne mujhe bhulaya nahi tho may mis karthi apki shadi

keerthi :apki bhaiya koun hai re

prathik :karthik mera bhaiya hai aur abse tho app meri bhabi ban gaiyi

keerthi:wo ab tho meri devarji ban gaye

prathik :aur ye apki devarji ki taraf se apke liye she handed over her a box

jst den palak came running having icecream bowl nd handed over it to keerthi nd said

palak :di ye apke liye laya hu may kha lijiye

prathik ::nahi bhabi app pastries kaiyiy ye na

palak :wo mere di hai wo icecrem hi khayegi

prathik :nahi wo meri bhabi hai aur wo pastries hi khayegi (like dis dey both started to quarrel

keerthi disha and surya were looking at dem all d while smiling thy continued fr sum minutes

keerthi: arrey ladho maat… but they were still arguing..

Palak: mister… tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha.. meri di ice cream hi khayengi…

Prathik: hello.. mera naam prathik hai… and meri bhabhi pastries khayegi..

Keerthi: disha.. tu plz.. rok palak ko.. surya tur ok prathik ko…

Both: jee.. di.. both went to them..

Disha: palak.. ruk jaa.. bas maat ladh..

Surya: prathik.. ruk jaa… palak and prathik look at each other… angrily… chodo di mujhe..

Keethi: palak.. chup kar… shouted..

Palak: di.. aap aapne iss pyaare devar ji se kehdo mujhse dhur rahe… aur.. aap yeh ice cream khayie.. warna mai aapse baat nahi karungi..

prathik: yeh di ka faisla hai.. ki wo kya khayengi…

Keerthi: tum dono chup karo… maid ono khaungi… and she eats both little…

Both were happy… but angry on each other… and both leave.. from there different direction..

Keerthi: disha.. tum kya kahogi…

Disha: ice cream

Keerthi: tek hai.. aur surya aap?

Surya: mai bhi ice cream

Palak called: keerthi di plz.. aao mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai.. plz… her voice was angry..

Keerthi: aa rahi hu… yeh palak bhi na… aacha disha.. tum ice cream kitchen se le lo.. aur issey bhi de do… mai palak ko dekhti hu.. bahut hi gusse mai hai.. madam ji…

She leaves… now two of them were alone… disha went to kitchen to get the ice cream... she brought… two bowls.. gave.. one to surya

Disha: yeh lijiye…

Surya: thanks…

And both sit.. on couch and.. eat.. surya was watching her.. eating ice cream… pov: yeh kya ho rah hai mujhe.. kyu mujhe.. iske saath pasand hai.. kyu mai baar baar issey dekhta hun… nahi nahi.. kuch bhi maat soch…

Both knew they are falling in love but not accepting it… after dt disha went to room

Palak: waha.. kya entry thi.. haye mere jiju ne bacha liya.. itni jaldi.. pahucha diya di ko…

Disha: haan.. kya kya karna padta hai.. di aur jiju ke liye…

Palak: haan di.. sach mai… after sometime… … girls come into their nightwear… sit on bed…

Keerthi: itni raat ho gayi hai.. sona nahi hai… tumhe…

Palak: aise kaise soh jau… pehle.. aapni date ke baare mei toh batao…

Keerthi: palak palak.. aacha batati hu… and.. she sits.. with her sisters… and.. she tells them.. everything.

Palak: aww… I missed it.. waise.. di.. waha aapka romance chal raha tha.. yaha looking at disha.. kisi aur ka… simling..

Disha: palak.. wo bas…

Palak: di.. plz.. mujhe maat samjao… mai sab samjti hu.. kya baat hai.. mai toh yaha bas.. ek hi jiju se milne aayi thi… ab toh doh mil jayegey…

Both were blushing…

Palak: oye hoye.. kya baat hai… keerthi di.. next romantic date kab hai aapki jiju ke saath…

Keerthi: palak.. bas.. na

Palak: arrey di.. kya bas… taj mahal par proposal.. waha.. aap dono ki life toh sat ho gayi.. pata nahi iss.. gudiya ka gudda kab aayega…

Disha: palak.. mera.. abhi…

Palak: shh.. di.. mujhe sab pata hai.. jaise.. aap dono baar baar takra the ho… and I know.. aapko wo pasand hai..

Keerthi: baat toh sahi hai…

Disha: aap bhi iski side aa gayi…

Palak: dekho meri dono behene.. ko unka.. partner mil gaya… aacha.. haan padso sangeet hai… and theme yeh hai.. partner ke saath dance… mera pata nahi kya hoga… joh bhi ho.. I am happy for both of you…

Disha: aww.. meri gudiya tujhe bhi jaldi tera rajkumar mil jayega…

Palak: hope so di…

And girls talk more… and sleep….

Authores note

Ab kya ogi sangeeth may kya palak ko milegi partner stay tuned read and review it drs plz nd thanks fr all those who reviewd the chappy


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning… keerthi wakes up… checks her phone.. a message… was there… from someone… reading the message she smiles… she… looks at disha and palak..  
>Keerthi: kitna soyengi… palak… disha utho… but both turned to other side… covered themselves fully with blanket…<p>

Keerthi: arrey… utho.. shaking them.. 8 baj gaye…

Palak murmured in… sleep.. di.. 8 hi baje hai… 12 nahi.. jab baj jaye utha dena

Keerthi: yeh ladki… bhi na.. gudiya… uth jaa… bahut kaam hai.. tune joh… yeh sangeet mai couple.. she wakes up…

Palak: kya.. bas.. ek din hai.. mere pass.. di.. aap bhi na… baatein kar rahi hai… phele nahi utha sakti thi..kitna kuch karna hai… said in one breath

Keerthi: lo.. mai baat kar rahi hu.. daadi amma…

Palak: shh.. disha di.. utho… she shook her… but she was.. still sleeping…

Keerthi: dono ek jaise ho…

Palak.. smiled…

Keerthi: teri smile bata rahi hai ki tu kuch karne wali hai…

Palak pinched her hard.. keerthi was… just looking.. disha woke up.. aau… rubbing her hand.. kisne pinch kiya…

Palak: maine kiya.. and she ran to bathroom…

Disha: gudiya.. ruk…

Keerthi: shaitaan… chalo ab ready ho jate hai… neeche breakfast… karna hai… and girls get ready… come down for breakfast… boys were already present there… palak was… in jeans and top… disha was… in.. purple anarkali… and… keerthi was… in… pink.. suit…

Boys: good morning girls…

Keerthi: good morning…

Prathik: good morning… disha.. and bhabhi…

Disha: yaha palak bhi hai..

Palak: disha di.. mujhe mere bhaiyo ki good morning mil gayi yahi kafi hai.. kisi aur kin ahi chahiye… and she sat… they started taking.. breakfast…

Palak: shilpam bhai.. aaj pata hai.. humhari di ki.. morning itni good kyu hai…

Shilpam: kyu?

Palak: kyuki subah subah.. jiju ka.. message joh aaya…

Keerthi was… drinking juice.. coughed… uhu uhu… message.. kaisa message..

Palak: di.. wahi message.. jis mai likha tha… subah ki shuruwat.. ek pyaari smile se honi chahiye… warna.. din.. aacha nahi jayega….

Keerthi: palak.. tune mera phone check kiya…

Palak: nahi maine toh bas.. aapne jiju ka message dekha… (wink) dekho toh jiju ki baat kaise.. maan rahi hai di… keerthi was.. blushing…

Disha smiled.. arey di.. tabhi aap aaj itni khush hai…

Palak: haan aaj toh.. disha di bhi khush hai.. kal raat… inhone ice cream joh kayi.. mere jiju ke saath…

Surya.. spit out the juice… kya.. jiju…

Palak: kyu? Aapko meri di pasand nahi hai kya…

Disha: palak chup kar.. chup chap nasta kar… warna…

Palak: aacha.. di.. mujhe.. noodles khana hai.. disha di plz.. bana do mere liye…

Disha: aacha lati hu…

And she goes to kitchen… she was searching for... noodles…

Disha: keerthi di.. noodles kaha hai

Keerthi from outside.. waha uppar wale shelf mei hai

And... disha.. climed.. on stool.. to get... the noodles... the stool was shaking... surya.. came there in orer to drink water... and saw... disha.. her balanced... was missed.. and.. was.. about to fall... he.. came... caught her... they had eye look…

Surya: aapko kya baar baar girne ki aadat hai

Disha: nahi wo mai.. toh bas.. noodles le rahi thi.. waise thanks phirse mujhe bachane ke liye...

Keerthi came in.. loh bhai yaha par bhi inka romance shuru

Surya left her

Disha: nahi... di.. aisa kuch nahi hai

Surya: haan di.. we are just friends... haina disha..

Disha: haan.. di..

Palak came.. oho.. maine phirse miss kiya inka romance… ab di… agar.. meri di gire gi nahi toh.. unhe bachene yeh kaise aayengey…

disha.. shyly left from there… keerthi and… palak.. share a hifi… surya.. too left… all gather… together…

Palak: aacha.. toh kal sangeet hai… and.. kal sab aapne partner ke saath dance karengey…

Disha: aacha.. partner

Palak: simple hai.. yeh chit mai.. sab ladkiyon ke naam hai… ladko ko ek chit uthani hai.. jiska naam hoga.. wahi partner… toh lets start… and… she throws the chits on table… surya takes one chit… prathik takes one chit… and few… other… guests… surya opnes his and… smiles comes on his face…

Palak: batayie.. surya ji.. kiska naam hai…

Surya: tumhari disha di…

Disha was surprised…

Keerthi: aacha.. disha chalo khadi ho jao… prathik.. tum batao kiska naam hai..

Palak pov: plz bhagwaan mera naam na ho.. mujhe nahi karna.. iss laadko ke saath dance….

Prathik: with irritated face.. says.. aapki gudiya ka… palak…

Palak shouted nahi… di mujhe yeh bilkul bhi nahi chahiye…

Prathik: haan di.. mujhe bhi yeh nakchadi nahi chahiye…

Palak: kya tumne mujhe nakchadi kaha.. dekho mr. khadus…

Prathik: oh ms. NRI don't call me khadus…

Palak: khadus.. bujlaungi.. kya karogey…

Keerthi hit her head… yeh dono… palak.. prathik.. aab kuch nahi hoga.. tum dono saath mai dance kar rahe ho… bas…

Palak: tek hai.. di agar iski wajah se.. mera dance kharab hua na.. toh issey yaha se.. bahar.. kar dungi mai

Prathik: haan.. dekhtey hai… kaun kisko bahar karta hai… both give angry glance at each other…

Palak(pov): socha issey ab dhur rahungi par.. ab.. issey partner banana padega…

Keerthi: aacha ab partners decide ho gaye hai.. and.. kal ke hisab se.. dress.. leni hai.. toh chalo

shopping..

Palak: haan di.. karthik jiju ko bhi bhula lijiye…

Keerthi: tek hai… and.. all.. went to mall…

Keerthi: palak.. tum kya pehnogi…

Palak: di mujhe.. toh lehnga chahiye… aap

Keerthi: mai.. sari lungi….

Disha: mai bhi…

Palak: tek hai… jiju…

Karthik comes… kahiye saali shaiba…

Palak: jiju.. aap di.. ko madad kijiye kal ke liye dress select karne mai… plz.. mujhe disha di ko… bhi lena hai…

Karthik: tek hai…

Keerthi smiles…

Karthik and keerthi were seeing… the sarees….

Keerthi: inmei se toh koi bhi aachi nahi hai…

Karthik: keerthi ji chaliye.. ek aur shop par…

Keerthi: arrey par sab…

Karthik: aap chinta maat kijiye.. saab yahi hai aas paas.. chaliye…

And he took her.. to another shop…

Disha: arey di aur jiju…

Palak: disha di aap bhi na kuch nahi samzti… unhe karne dijiye.. chaliye hum aapni shopping karte hai…

Surya: yaar… yeh… kapre khareedna.. na.. kitna muskil hai.. samaj nahi aa raha hai kaunsa.. lu…

Prathik: koi sa bhi lele sab aache hai…

Surya: yaar.. plz..

Palak who was standing otherside.. heard this… smiled… pov: chinta kyu karte ho jiju meri di hai na…aapke liye pasand karegi…

Palak goes to boys…

Palak: kya hua.. ab tak aapne liya nahi… yeh chodiye… udhar… aap dono ko… di aur jiju bula rahe hai..waha…

Both: aacha.. par yeh dress…

Palak: mai dekh lungi…

Both go.. palak calls disha…

Palak: disha di.. batao na ismei se kaunsa aacha lagega.. mere surya… bhai ko.. main chahti hu ki wo..

ismai se hi koisa le.. par nahi samaj raha hai.. kaunsa…

Disha: hmm.. yeh… white… wala aacha hai…

Palak: aacha.. tek hai… aapne aapne liye dekha…

Disha: haan.. mujhe.. wo 3 sari pasand hai.. par kaunsi.. lu..

Palak: aacha.. chaliye.. aap dekhiye.. mai aayi.. and she leaves… both comes back..

Surya: waha toh nahi hai..

Palak: aacha.. haan aap yeh white wala lijye bahut aache lagegey… waise na.. di.. sari select kar rahi hai..unki bhi yahi problem kaunsa lu.. ismai aachi nahi lagungi.. usmai.. nahi lagungi.. mai dekhti hu…. and she leaves…

Surya thinks… to prathik: tu dekh mai.. udhar… dekhta hu..

Prathik: tek hai…

Surya.. was.. there.. where disha.. was selecting saries..

Disha: palak.. yeh kaisi hai..

Palak: aachi hai.. then disha looks behind… surya nodes no… she keeps.. that… and.. another.. shows…to… palak.. surya again says no…

Palak: di jabse.. aap mujhe.. 10 sari dikha chuki hai.. jaldi karo.. mujhe bhi lena hai..

Then she shows.. next… it was.. white and pink.. colour.. surya smiles and does.. awesome.. with his hand… disha smiled…

Disha: tek hai mai yeh leti hu…

Palak: tek hai di…

Then.. our wedding couple.. Keerthi is looking at the sarees

Keerthi: karthik jee.. yeh saari kitni mehngi (expensive) hogi…

Karthik: keerthi ji aap uski.. fikar maat kijiye.. aap saari lijiye…

Keerthi and karthik both picked… the same.. saari…

Karthik: aap ismai aachi lagegi…

Keerthi: jee.. par yeh toh

Karthik: keerthi ji shaadi ek baar hoti hai.. and usmai.. maat sochiye.. yeh meri taraf se.. aapke liye pehla tofha.. itna hak toh hai mera..

Keerthi smiled…

Palak: palak beta tuna sabka setting kar diya.. aapna toh kar.. meri dress.. haan lehnga…

to shopkeeper:

bhaiya aacha sa lehnga dikhao…

And.. he shows.. few lehngas.. here.. prathik is also looking few lehngas… to gift… keerthi bhabhi…

Palak: koi sa bhi aacha nahi… but she sees.. one lehnga.. it was… green and pink.. colour… so beautiful..

prathik.. eyes too went.. on that.. both.. look at each other.. and then to lehnga… both ran…. And at same time… they holded the lehnga…

Palak: chodo.. yeh mera hai…

Prathik: nahi.. maine.. pehle… pakra…

Palak: naraz pehle meri padhi thi ispar…

Prathik: mujhe yeh aapni bhabhi ke liye chahiye..

Palak: mujhe yeh kal aapni di ke sangeet ke liye chahiye…

And they start to argue..

Prathik: Ms.. NRI yeh.. mera hai…

Palak: Mr. khadoos.. yeh mera hai…

People were looking at them… but.. disha and surya were smiling.. looking at them… he clicked the pictures… karthik and keerthi came… and looked…

Keerthi: yeh bhagwan yeh dono yaha bhi shuru…

Karthik: yeh prathik.. ladh raha hai..

Disha: jiju jabse.. yeh dono mile hai.. ladh rahe hai…

Keerthi: aur tu khadi khadi dekh rahi hai..

Surya: di par.. maza aa raha hai..

Karthik: chaliye rokte hai… and they go…

Keerthi: palak.. yaha bhi kyu?

Palak: di.. dekho maine yeh kal aapne liye.. liya aur yeh hai.. ki

Prathik: bhabhi.. pehle maine liya aapke liye…

Palak: di.. meri nazar pehli padhi thi.. and again start fighting…

Karthik: prathik.. yeh palak ko lelene do.. tum dusra dekhlo…

Prathik: bhai.. yeh aacha hai… saali aa gayi toh uski side le rahe ho… nahi.. yeh mai hi lunga..

Keerthi: arrey.. palak.. tum chod doh..

Palak: wah di.. devar ke aate hi behen ko.. bhul gayi.. nahi.. main yahi lungi warna.. kal.. sangeet nahi hoga… and… finally… prathik.. leaves it.. han lelo…

Palak angry… tumse.. puchne ki zarurat nahi hai.. both angry turns.. to other side.. all.. making the bill payment.. move back.. home… there.. mother.. was waiting for them…

Mother: aagaye.. ho gayi shopping

Keerthi: haan maa.. aur.. ladai bhi.. looking at palak..

Mother: aacha...

disha:ha ma ye dono huf kithne ladthe hai

mother :teek hai ye sab chodo aur jaldi tayar hojaw sab

keerthi :kyu mummy kya kaam hai

mother :wo karthik ka ma ki phone ayiy thi hum sab mandir jana hai isliye

keerthi : mandir ajanak kissliye aunty ne pehele nahi bataya muje

Mom: wo karthik ki dadi tume dekna chate hai issliye

Keerthi:hmmm teek hai hum ready hojathe hai

mother :ha tum saree pehneo salwar nahi aur disha tu bhi aur palak tu gagra kyunki wo bahuth

hi sampradyasth hai

Keerthi:maa phir be(she gave a look as she hates to wear traditional outfit her in-laws house no

problem as they are modern enough to allow her to wear anything but it's not do invade of his

dadi as she is from village

Maa: ammu bath bath pe behes nahi shadi hone wale hai teri sasural mei meri naam karab math karna(she gave a sad look, her mom felt bad) acha tike iss bar pehnlo agle bar mei nahi kahungi(she gave a sweet smile while the two girls gave enough time to this mother and daughter and have a smile)

In room

in room all gt ready nd all were looking stunning in der dress bride was in pink slight work saree maching jewelry disha was in purple saree were as palak was in merown semi white combo all girls looked too good dey alll came down once surya noticed disha he lost in her

mother :arey in meri beti kitni pyari lagrahi hai(she kept kajal dot behind her ears thinking shewill be only few days in home)

Palak:maa ap muje nahi kahi mei kaise dekrahi hoon (she gave that sign to both)

Maa:meri teeno beti ek dursre se kaam nahi,teeno tho kithni pyari lag rahi hai kisika nazar na

lage

shilpam :ha ma meri teeno beno tho pari jaisi lag rahi hai

madhu :wo tho hai per ab hi tho kisika nazar lag gayiy hai disha pe (looking towards surya )all

understood d meaning nd were smiling nd dey both turned into crimson red

mother :ab bahuth hogaiya hai bathe chalo chalthe hai (nd all droved of to the temple)

wen dey were going in kartik lost in her while she got down from car still he knows well what reason for her to wear saree but here can't talk against elders apology with look she gave its alright sign to him with eyes

keerthi started to enter in temple she got elders eyes are towards her, she was quite confused she stopped her hands which is on midway to reach the bell and gave a confused look to her aunt and mother on same time someone from back made her pallu settle in her head and joined her HSA and with his to ring the bell, she smiled to get the reason behind the look and the support of her fiance for her, they had a beautiful eye lock Karthik last in her beautiful eyes

Keerthi(whispering): thank u

Karthik(in same time): sorry (she was about to ask the reason but elders called them they went in left their conversation in mid way Inside temple pooja started and pandit ji blessed both bride & groom everyone were happy, the elders were planning about marriage arrangements cuple looks each other with a contours smile plastered on their face. Kiru feels uncomfortable with saree still she managed well Karthik grandmother was happy with her gave a Shagun

Palak was roaming in temple by cliking photos she saw a bell and asked a person

Palak:pandit ji yeh bell yahan akele kyun hai

Panditji: yeh wish bell hai beta hum jho bi mangkar iss ganti ko baja na wo shiv ji zaroor pori karega(said do he left the place, Palak want to ring the bell she tried but she could not, she heard the laugher from back she turned and Saw prateek and gave terrific look)

Palak:hasthe kyun hai haan

Prateek:tume dekar mei kya sab hasege ek ganti nahi baja sakthi hai kya(pal lash in angry turned tried some more time still she could not she feels said any the wish when prateek saw her he feels something he feels really bad to see her sad without a word came and lift her up she confused when her hand reached the bell she feels so happy and rang the bell so happily immediately he made her stand in Ground and went off

on the other hand disha and surya were standing and praying priest gave prasad to surya and went as disha was still praying wen she was about to call him surya forwarded his hand and offered her prasad which she accepted happily and he was staring at her while she did the same they had cute eyelock when there hands touched both were blushing to when some one coughed fakely

voice :ouh ouh (by this both came out of their dream land

shilpam :arey bhai ye tho mandir hai yaha pe tho apna romance band karo

disha :bhaiya aise koi bath nahi sirf

shilpam :ha ha mujhe patha hai sab(thy both didn't tell anything and went from their all the while

blushing )

(after that keerthi's and surya's parents left as they were having sum work, Karthik want to stay with her as she was in temple with her sisters and brother he looked his mother who got what is son wants she with smile)

Kathik mom: aare karthik beta ap kyun na bahu aur dosth ko ghar c*** waise muje aur bhabi(keerthi mom) ko shadi ki kuch zaroori kaam hai (his mother gave a sign he was so happy as his mom get voice from his heart. Keerthi looked them she didn't get her mother in law plans Karthik mother smiled to see her innocence add all this while she was holding her mother hand and eating tulsi gave as prasad in temple so sweetly smile kept in both karthik and his mother a matured girl ranks to position in multinational company controls the entire department was looking so innocent like sweet kid indoor of her mom by listing all her words and shaking head like 5 year kid Karthik fell in love with her again and again.

Both parents left the place leaving kids there. All were enjoying while Karthik shows sign to keerthi who looks everyone sound finally Karthik convinced her to meet alone he went first after sometime she went without notice of anybody

disha went to light deepas nd surya followed her disha was lighting lamps nd started to pray closing her eyes due to sudden wind it got off surya saw this from back and looked her as he know her sensitivity if diya got off is consider as unaspicious he dont want her to get worry as for any if her demand he simply light diya again without other notice. When she opened her eyes she was so happy to see diya light she smiled sweetly surya lost in her innocent smile looked without blink.

Keerthi who noticed everything from diya part gave a smile to surya with thumps up he blushed sheepishly ,keerthi gave a naughty smile and went from there. When disha was busy in arrange in lamps surya saw something immediately pulled her from their she was confused before she could realize what happen surya with his hands pressing her sari palla which got fire in that process his hand got burned lightly

Surya(panicked): disha tum tik hona tume kuch nahi hua na

Disha:mei tik hoon(she noticed wound) aare apke hath jaalgay hai ap meri sath ayiye mei dawai lagathi hoon she took him with her held her hands he followed her like puppy)

Keerthi who meet surya and disha went to Karthik who is waiting for her do long when she saw her he smiled they both say next to each other karthik with hesitation held her hand he was tensed to find her reaction but she smiled he got courage held her hand entwined with his

Kathik: muje apse maafi magna hai(she looked confused, he continued) muje patha hai apko saree pehene mei itni interest nahi hai,wo sab ghar mei bi sabko patha hai per dadi village se aya tho hum kuch kehnahi paya usko per ap chinta math kijiye shadi ki bath apko harsamay yeh sab karni nahi padtha i promise i will Handel everything (she smiled and pressed his hands he gave a smile)

Keerthi: muje jab apki itni support hai tho yeh sab koi cheez hi nahi hai, muje apjaise samjdar our supportive husband mile tho mei kuch be sehene kaliye tayar hoon

Karthik: apko kuch sehene ki zaroorath nahi padengi mei hongi apke sath har waqt chahe kuch bi hojay

(she smiled and rested her head in his shoulder he was surprised as same time so has too protectively wrapped arms around)

After sometime they started to move but her sandel got broken she looked Karthik worriedly

Keerthi:ab hum kya kare kaise chalege mei iss sandel mei(he smiled and lift her in his arms in moment

she was surprised he gave a charming smile she clutched his shirt they started and reached where everyone present all were surprised to see them like this whole couple smiled seeing each other

palak :kya bath hai jiju apne tho di kho godh may utake leya hai hm nt bad

disha :ha gudiya deko di ne kithna pyae se unki shirt pakde hai

keerthi(blushing):chup raho dono shaithan wo mera sandal tooth gayi tho apke jiju utha ke le aya

shilpam :arey chodo tum dono kyu unko thang kar rahe ho dekho dono kaise blush kar rahe hai

palak prathik disha surya madhu :oh ho

karthik :sale shab kya apko dance practice nahi karni hai kya

palak:arey baap re may tho bhul gaiyi huh chalo chalo jaldi chalthe hai

keerthi :huh nt bd uski mind change kardi apne patha nahi app aise nahi karthe tho wo humare kithna tang karthe the

karthik :hmm chaliye chalthe hai

All return from temple… relax.. and.. starts to go to their room…

Palak: roko sab.. kaha jaa rahe ho

Disha: dress change karne…

Palak: nahi di.. abhi dress change nahi kar sakte…

Keerthi: kyu?

Palak: kal ke liye rehersal karni hai.. and inhi kapro mei.. karni hogi..

Disha: gudiya.. todha rest karne de..

Palak: nahi di.. meri keerthi di ki shaadi hai.. koi rest nahi.. main ahi chahti koi gadbaar ho…

Keerthi: meri daadima.. joh sahi lage wo kar.. mai toh chali sone…

Palak: haan di jao.. aapka koi kaam nahi hai.. and han sone se pehle.. jiju ko.. message karna smiling..

Keerthi: palak.. keerthi smiles.. and.. goes to her.. room…

Disha.. and.. surya.. were in.. room practicing.. and.. palak and.. prathik in another…

Dirya room (disha and Surya)

Disha: aap.. ne koi.. ganaa socha..

Surya: nahi.. aapne..

They think for while… and get a song… they.. play it.. and start.. dancing… surya.. holds.. disha's hand.. places.. his.. other hand.. on her bare waist… disha.. blushed.. a little.. and they start dancing.. disha.. leg accidently.. comes in between his… but surya was holding her tightly… both were looking at each other.. curtains.. were moving in and out.. disha's sari pallu.. came.. on surya's face.. he moved it.. so he could stare at her eyes…. they came to reality… they again start practicing… surya.. turned her around… and..she came very close to her.. their face were few inches away from each other.. this was so romantic… but.. other couple.. was.. terrible…

Pratilak Room (Palak and Pratik)

Palak and prathik.. were listening to songs…

Palak: yeh wala aacha hai..

Prathik: nahi.. yeh..

Palak: dekhiye.. maine kaha nay eh..

Prathik: dekho.. sara samay yuhi nikal jayega…

Palak: haan.. tek hai..

Prathik: tumhe lehnga.. liya ab gana mera

Palak: haan tek hai…

And they start.. as soon as they start.. their head.. to head.. hit..

Palak (angry) tumhe dance aata hai ki nahi..

Prathik: aata hai tumse aacha…

Palak: mujhse aacha.. tabhi aise.. kar rahe ho…

They again start… this time… prathik.. keeps… his leg on palak's… ouch…

Prathik: sorry.. sorry.. he looks.. at her foot… he blows… palak stares at.. this.. but.. again comes.. to her anger mood…

Palak: dekh nahi sakte.. kya.. tumhare saath aise hi kari rahi na… saal beth jayega…

Prathik: Ms. NRI.. tum… gussa jyada karti ho…

Palak: Mr. khadoos.. tum.. kam k** aur jagra jyad karte ho.. mai tumhare samne haath jodhti hu.. plz..ab koi gadbaar maat karo..

And.. they start.. prathik.. holds her hand.. and.. they starts dancing… palak's dupatta.. slips down… she immediately.. leave him.. turns to other side… prathik… picks her dupatta.. and.. give it to her… she..pins it… and turns… prathik was… standing wiht closed eyes…

Palak: aap aapni ankh khol sakte hai…

He opens his eyes…

Prathik: continue kare…

Palak: jee… and they start… whenever… palak turns.. her long hairs.. were hitting.. his face… prathik was irritated now…

Prathik: I kya tum aapne yeh b*** band sakti ho..

Palak: meri marzi.. mai kaise bhi karu…

Prathik: tumhare.. yeh b***.. mere chehre ko pareshan kar rahe hai…

Palak: aacha.. and she ties.. them… khush.. ab.. kare.. continue…

Dirya room (disha and Surya)

Their faces.. were few inches… each other… they separated.. both were feeling… shy…

Surya: sorry…

Disha: jee.. koi baat nahi…

Surya: disha..

She turns…

Surya: wo.. mai… yeh.. he takes… something… tumhare liye… she takes it…

Disha: thank you.. mai kholu

Surya: jee.. kholiye.. she opens it… it.. is.. jewellary.. matching her saree… she smiled… yeh… aapne kabliya..

Surya: aapne jab saree select ki.. uske baad…

Disha looked at him… bahut hi aacha hai…surya smiled….

Disha: ab practice kare…

Surya: haan.. and they start practicing…

In keerthi room

Keerthi: meri dono gudiya.. busy hai.. mai yaha bore ho rahi hu…

then she.. hears.. some noise..from balcony… yeh awaas kaisi kahi chor toh nahi… she took the vase… and.. moves towards.. the balcony… she.. opens the sliding door.. comes… looks down.. and was shocked…

Keerthi: karthik jee.. aap…

Karthik: haan.. aap yeh vase..

Keerthi: mujhe laga koi chor hai…

Karthik: aacha.. plz upar keechiye mujhe…

Keerthi: haan.. and.. she keeps the vase.. at the.. side.. she pulls him.. up… only to fall… on the floor..

keerthi was down and.. karthik was top on her… keerthi was holding his shirt.. and.. looking at him…

karthik hands were on floor… they were looking at each other… their eyes were not moving…

Karthik: keerthi jee.. agar aap mujhe aise hi dekhti rahi toh subah ho jayegi..

Keerthi: mai.. nahi aap mujeh dekh rahe hai.. aap uthiye.. and he get up… gives his hand.. to keerthi.. she gets up…

Keerthi: aap.. yaha iss waqt…

Karthik: haan wo kya hai na.. meri saaliyan.. toh busy hai.. socha aapko company dedu..

Keerthi: koi aa gaya toh…

Karthik: koi nahi aayega… smiling… he was moving near to her… keerthi was moving back.. only to be stopped by the wall.. the wall was behind… keerthi.. tries to go.. but karthik.. put his hand… she tries to go from other side.. he puts his other hand…

Keerthi: aap… he puts his hand.. on her mouth.. kitna bolti hai aap… khabrayie maat kuch nahi karunga mai.. bas.. aapse.. itna kehna hai.. aapne joh saari li hai… mai aapko ek baar dekhna chata hu.. aap kaisi lag rahi hai…

He removed his hand…

keerthi:kal dekh lenge na…

Karthik: nahi.. intezar nahi kar sakta mai.. plz.. mere liye.. with innocent eyes…

Keerthi: tek hai…

She.. goes to washroom… after… 15 minutes comes out… wearing.. the sari.. she was.. looking.. so beautiful… karthik could not… move out from her beauty…

Karthik: yeh colour aapse bahut aacha lagta hai.. aap bahut hi khubsurat lag rahi hai…

Keerthi.. shy.. smiled… mai.. change.. karke aati hu…

But someone knocked… keerthi… it was her mom…

Keerthi: yeh maa.. bhi na.. galat samay aati hai humesha… jee.. maa…

K.m: beta darwaza khol…

Keerthi.. aap plz.. chup jayie..

Karthik: kaha…

Keerthi: bathroom mai.. plz.. she pushed him in… and opens the door…

k.m: tune yeh kyu pehna hai abhi..

keerthi: nahi bas dekh rahi thi.. kaisa hai..

k.m: aacha… itna dher kyu laga… darwaza kholne mai…

keerthi: bathroom mai thi..

k.m: aacha.. sun.. kal subah.. 9 baje.. ready hokar aa jana…

keerthi: jee maa.. and she leaves… keerthi closed the door…

karthik came: bach gaya…

keerthi: bas.. issey pehle aur koi aa jaye.. aap.. chale.. jayie.. plz..

karthik: aarey.. par…

keerthi: plz.. bas… 6 din.. ki baat hai.. phir mai aapke pass hi aungi… and.. karthik.. leaves form balcony.. she waves.. bye… to him… and.. goes in…

Pratilak Room (Palak and Pratik)

They dance.. but always having problem.. tripping.. sometimes.. palak's ghagra.. stucks.. prathik.. hits her.. accidently… they were fighting.. too..

Palak (angry) yaar.. pata nahi kyu tum mere partner ban gaye.. kuch bhi nahi ho raha hai.. kal.. sabke samne.. mai yeh perform karungi..

Prathik: Ms. NRI mujhe bhi koi shouk nahi.. hai.. tumhare saath dance karne ka.. meri majburi hai…

Palak: kal mai.. perform hi nahi karungi.. Mr. khadoos..

Prathik: itni jaldi haar manli…

Palak: nahi.. haar nahi mani.. kal joh hoga dekha jayega… and again they start to rehearsal.. couples rehearsed for.. Continues.. 6 hours… it was… 2 a.m. now..

the two boys… shilpam and madhu..

Madhu: chal dekhtey hai.. yeh behene.. kya kar rahi hai… and. they.. go into.. diraya room… they open the.. door.. and was shocked…. Madhu clicked the picture… waha.. kya scene hai… surya was… holding disha… actually they were rehersing the last part.. but boys took wrong entry…

Shilpam: arey yaha toh romance chal raha hai…

Both separated…

Disha: bhaiya aisa kuch nahi hai… hum bas.. mai chalti hu bahut late ho gaya hai… she leaves…

Madhu: yeh toh.. samaz aaya.. chal dekhtey hai… wo dusre.. ka kya haal hai…

Shilpam: haan chal..

Surya: yeh dono bhi na..

Both move towards.. pratilak room… as soon as they open the door.. it was more shocking… they were fighting..

Madhu whispered: mujhe laga inka kuch hoga… par yeh toh..

Shilpam: haan.. chal.. issey pehle.. sab jag jaye… rokte hai…

And they stop them…

Palak: bhai.. bas.. kal iske saath.. dance karna hai.. aagey zindagi.. mai kabhi nahi karungi… and she leaves… from there…

Prathik: yaar teri behen.. itna gussa kyu karti hai…

Shilpam: pata nahi… and.. boys have some talks… girls were tired… they came to room… changed their clothes… and slept…

next day… girls got up.. and wore.. their respective dresses… which they shopped…yesterday… disha.. wore… pink and white… saree… palak wore.. green and red lehnga… and.. keerthi.. wore blue saree.. girls were looking.. so pretty…. They came down… guests started to arrive… boys.. looked at the… girls.. and.. they were lost…

Shilpam: nazar maat lagao meri beheno ko…

Surya: haan.. haan…

Madhu: meri behen ke saath.. ulta seedha maat kar dena.. sirf dance hi karna…  
>And he laughs..<p>

Prathik: itne.. bhi bure nahi hai hum…

Karthik.. and keerthi.. were on stage… and sitting on.. sofa….

Palak.. in middle… ladies and gentle… welcome to.. sangeet of my di.. and jiju.. I mean.. keerthi di and

karhik jiju… all clap..

Palak: aaj iss.. sangeet ki special baat yeh hai ki.. yaha par.. performances kuch hat kar hongey.. sabse..

pehle.. performance karengey.. kuch.. special guest.. joh yaha pehle kabhi nahi aaye…

All were confused…

Keerthi: ab yeh kya surprise hai..

Karthik: pata nahi… dekhtey hai…

Palak: plz.. clap…

And she moves… aside.. one.. girl.. wearing.. red and white lehnga… was standing there.. and.. one boy… wearing.. white and mehroon sherwani.. was.. beside her… music.. plays.. and.. they start performing.. on song…  
>Tere Haatho Kangana Khanke<br>Tere Pairo Payal Chanke Hai Re  
>Maahi Ve Naino Se Bole Rabba Rabba<br>Mann Mein Dole Rabba Rabba  
>Amrit Ghole Rabba RabbaTu Soniye<p>

Keerthi was.. shocked.. to see… them… and happy… too… after they finished.. their performance.. she ran and hugged her….a

authores note

so who were dey nd i thnk u all enjoyed dis chappy nd ya kattiy di app behosh nahi hai so lastly plz all read nd review guys bye tc lve u all


	6. Chapter 6

So here is d nxt chappy so plz read review nd enjoy mrrt u all al end

They hugged.. disha.. was surprised.. to see.. her.. she went to palak…

Disha: palak.. yeh yaha.. kaise…

Palak: kya hua.. di ki shaadi hai.. bhai.. unki saabi beheno ko hona chahiye.. na…

Disha: haan.. par yeh tune kiya kaise..

Palak: simple… ek phone call se…

And they share a laugh…

Keerthi: mujhe laga.. tu aayegi hi nahi…

Person: arrey… teri shaadi ho aur mai na aao….

Keerthi: aacha hua tu aa gayi.. roo…

Palak: di.. yaha… line lagagi hai milne ke liye… and.. other were standing… behind…

Disha: di.. yeh kaun hai…

Roo: yeh… Sameer hai.. meri..

Sameer: inka.. husband…

Disha: oh.. jiju.. and.. they all introduce themselves…

Keerthi mom: beta.. aap sabki baat ho gayi ho toh.. aagey bade…

Palak: jee maa… chalo baatein toh hoti rahegi.. ab next performance… ki baari hai…

Palak again with mike.. ab next performance.. hai… humhari.. disha di.. aur surya.. clap…

Lights off… they came in middle.. stood… and.. song.. starts…

Ishq Hai...  
>Teri Aankhon Ke Matvaale Kaajal Ko Mera Salaam<br>Zulfon Ke Kale Kale Baadal Ko Mera Salaam...  
>Ghayal Kar De Mujhe Yaar Tere Paayal Ke Jhankar<br>Hey Soni Sone Teri Soni Har Adaa Ko Salaam  
>Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq...<br>Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-  
>Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq Hai...<br>Surya.. sings.. and.. dances with… disha…

now.. disha..  
>Ho Teri Mastaani Anjaani Bataon Ko Mera Salam<br>Rangon Mein Doobi Doobi Raaton Ko Mera Salam  
>Khwaabon Mein Kho Gayi Main Deewani Ho Gayi Main<br>Soney Soney Aisse Soney Har Adaa Ko Salaam  
>Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq…<br>Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-  
>Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- Ishq Hai...<p>

The last.. scene… disha.. holded… him from his shirt… and.. he.. looked at.. her.. they were looking at each other… he was holding.. her from her waist… all clapped… and they separated themselves…

They came side… brothers.. started teasing…

Madhu: yeh toh sach mai romantic ho gaye… gana khatam ho gaya.. par.. yeh phir bhi…

Disha.. and surya both were blusing.. badly…

Palak took disha…

Palak: di.. mai perform nahi kar rahi iss… khadoos ke saath…

Disha: aab kya hua?

Palak: di kal.. bahut kuch hua… kuch na kuch gadbaar hui hai… aaj bhi hui toh

Disha: kuch nahi hoga.. todha sa.. toh bharosa kar uss par…

Palak: ok di…

Roo announced the next performance… is palak.. and.. prateek..the lighs went off..

Prateek.. murmured… ab kuch gadbaar maat karna…

Palak: mai kya gadbaar karungi.. itni baadi gadbaar mere.. saath joh kadi hai…

Prateek: mai gadbaar hu.. sabke samne gira dunga..

Palak: haan… gira kar dikhao… agar tumne mujhe gira diya.. toh…joh tum kahogey mai karungi…

Prateek: aacha…

Palak: aur agar.. nahi gira paaye.. toh… joh mai kahungi.. tumhe.. wahi karna hoga.. manzoor..

Prateek: mujhe shart.. manzoor…

And.. songs.. plays

Teekhi Teekhi Teri Aankhiyaan  
>Chuke Chuke Behkati Hai<br>Dekh Dekh Na Yun Mujhko  
>Hosh Hosh Le Jati Hai<br>Teekhi Teekhi Teri Aankhiyaan  
>Chuke Chuke Behkati Hai<p>

Dekh Dekh Na Yun Mujhko  
>Hosh Hosh Le Jati Hai<br>Deewana Dil Kahin Kho Jaye Naa  
>Humse Khata Koi Ho Jaye Naa<br>Touch Me Dont Touch Me  
>Dont Touch Me Soniya<br>Touch Me Dont Touch Me  
>Dont Touch Me Soniya<p>

Prateek tries to leave her… to make her fall.. but holded his hand.. so tight… he turns her.. aound… and.. leaves her hand… so she could fall.. but she… starts doing her steps… last scene… her.. lehnga… gets stuck in her leg… and she was.. about to fall… but.. prateek grabbed her… they have a cute eye look… keerthi and other… smiled.. looking at this….

Shilpam murmured: yeh bhi gaye…

Madhu: haan…

All clapped.. and.. palak.. looked… at prateek..

Palak: chodo mujhe…

Prateek.. was staring…

Palak: prateek.. jee.. chodiye.. a bit loud… he left her… palak looked at him.. angrily…

Palak: tum shart har gaye.. tumhe toh mujhe choda hi nahi…

Prateek: haan pata nahi kaise…

Palak: raat tak wait karo… tumhe saza… mil jayegi…

Prateek: Ms.. NRI tum… but she leaves… boys came and teased…

Surya: oue kya baat hai… Ms. NRI se ishq ho gaya hai kya…

Prateek: kya baat kar raha hai… itni gusse wali.. aur.. nakre wali se.. ishq nahi…

Shilpam: aacha.. toh ussey choda kyu nahi..

Prateek: tum log bhi na.. kuch bhi… chalo… and they move… few other couples.. perform…

Palak: toh aaj ke.. sab performance… ho chuke hai… lekin… yeh.. kuch adhura sa lag raha hai… all were

confused…

Palak: arrey… dulha aur dulhan.. ke dance.. ke.. bina… sangeet kaisa…

Keerthi and karthik.. look at each other… disha.. and… surya.. brought them on middle.. and move

aside.. the song play…

Hum teri bina ab the rehe nahi sakte

tere bina… kya wajood mera…

tujse jhudse judkar hojayengw jhuda

kyunki tum hi ho…

tum hi ho zindagi ab tum hi ho

Karthik forwards his hand..

keerthi.. keeps her… hand… and… they start dancing… at last… they hug… all clap…

At last… the floor was.. open for everyone.. all together come and dance… surya was dancing… and lookind at disha.. her innocent smile… disha.. looked at him.. and.. smiled.. she turns.. to other side… blushing..

Palak: kya hua di.. aap.. then she looks.. oh samaj gayi…

Disha: palak.. chup kar…

Palak: aacha.. tek hai.. chalo waha.. dance karte hai.. and.. she.. pushed… her close… to surya… they bump into each other… stare at each other… and says.. sorry… and.. she.. goes from there.. surya smiles… palak.. is dancing… prateek.. notices… something… he.. goes to her… and pulls… her… palak was confused…

Palak: prateek.. chodo.. mera haath.. kya kar rahe ho… (shouting)

Prateek: chup chap chalo… and.. he pulls her.. to side… palak was… scared…

Palak: tum mujhe.. yaha..

Prateek: peeche.. mudo..

Palak: kyu?

Prateek was irritated…he turned.. her… his finger… touched her hairs… and.. he… puts it them.. in front… then… he touched her blouse… but..she was.. super.. scared… she could not utter a word… he.. zipped her… blouse… which was… half open… palak turned… and.. she was… staring at him…

Prateek: what.. tumne kya socha.. mai kuch ulta seedha karunga… ek toh madad karo.. upar se.. dhant suno… and he leaves…

Palak comes… the dance was over…

Palak: ho gaya…

Keerthi: haan.. tu kaha gayi thi…

Palak: nahi.. kahi nahi…

Shilpam with mike.. aaj.. aap sabko bahut maza aa raha hoga.. lekin abhi shyam khatam nahi hui… meri behen.. ne toh.. itna aacha.. kiya aab.. hum bhaiyo ki… taraf se… kuch masala…

Madhu: haan.. toh.. ab ek game.. kehla jayega… sab.. couples.. jinhone performance kiya hai.. yaha aa jayie… and… they were Pratilak, Dirya, Keerthik, Roohan (roohi and rohan) and few.. other guests… the paper were placed on.. floor…

Shilpam: ab aap sab.. paper ke uppar khade ho jayie.. har.. 5 minute mai.. paper chota hota jayega…

dekhtey hai.. kaunsa couple.. jitta hai

Keerthi: yeh bhaiya.. bhi na

Karthik: aacha hi.. hai.. chaliye..

And.. all couple stand… there.. they were looking at each other.. (so romantic na.. :P) songs plays… and.. they start dancing… our 4 jodi.. were left… rest were out… now.. the paper.. was folded into.. half…. Girls were… on.. boys toes.. and.. then.. paper.. was folded again… The boys were standing.. and… they carried… girls.. into their arms…

Prateek: baapre kitni mouti ho tum…

Palak: mai mouti nahi hu… tumhe takat k** hai..

Prateek: aacha.. geru tumhe…

Palak: nahi nahi.. plz…

Prateek smiled..

Disha was.. feeling shy…

Surya: chinta maat karo.. mai geruga nahi tumhe…

Disha: haan.. janti hu… and they smiled…

Karthik: keerthi jee… kya baat hai.. muskura rahi hai…

Keerthi: haan.. kyuki janti hu.. aap mujhe kuch hone nahi dengey…

And.. they smiled…

Roohi and.. rohan…

Rohan: aaj mauka mila hai… aapko godh mai uthane ka…

Roohi: haan.. humhari shaadi ke waqt.. yeh sab nahi they… warna.. aisa.. hi hota…

And.. they share an eye look.. and smiled…. The song finished…. And all clapped…

Shilpam: arrey… bhai.. khatam ho gaya hai… meri beheno ko ab toh neeche uthar doh…

And.. boys put down the girls…

Madhu: waha.. yeh toh.. charo hi.. Jodi best hai….

Palak: haan.. sabka tek hai par.. yeh aur.. mera partner.. never…

Prateek: haan.. tum bhi nahi chahiye mujhe… and..

Surya: chalo ek bhai behen photo ho jae…

Karthik: haan… chaliye…

A voice from… door.. mere.. bina hi family photo..

Palak shouted.. oh my god.. Callie…. she ran and hugged her…..

Palak: callie… tu aa gayi…

Callie: haan.. aa gayi…

Keerthi: aww.. meri ek aur NRI behen aa gayi…

Prateek: lo ek ki kami thi joh ek aur aa gayi..

They hug…. And.. now… take group photo… after that…

Shilpam: ab.. couple photos….

Keerthi: humhari toh lelogey… par.. kuch.. log nahi manengey…

Shilpam: kaise nhi manengey… and.. all couples takes… the photograph… except our fighting.. couple…

when there turn came… they made some excuses… but… girls and… boys… stopped them..

Disha: palak.. kaha jaa rahi hai.. chal.. photo…

Palak: di.. plz… mujhe nahi.. leni.. iske saath photgraph

Shilpam: chal.. kaha jaa raha hai.. pehle.. toh kaise… dance kar.. raha tha… uske saath.. ab kya hua

Prateik: bhai wo majburi thi… yeh toh zabar dasti hai… ms.. NRI.. ke saath ab kuch nahi…

Boys signaled.. something.. to girls… and… they.. pushed… them… palak landed in… his arms… others… smiled… and.. moved… photographer clicked…. the picture…

Callie: bhai.. ho gaya…

Prateik dropped her… and.. palak fall down… aah…

Palak: oh.. mr.. khadoos.. haath doh…

Prathik gave his hand… but.. moved it back and left… palak mouth was open with.. hah.. angry… lungi badla… tumse… she got up… other were laughing…

Palak: aap sab hass kyu rahe hai..

Disha: nahi kuch nahi… and girls giggled…

All.. go to their rooms… and.. change… comes back in night wear… all were sitting… in the hall..

Palak: baatein hoti rahegi… ab ek game khela jayega

Keerthi: subah se itna kuch kiya ba bhi…

Palak: haan… di.. sab log… ek circle form kijiye…. And.. all.. form a circle…Aacha.. ek janah… music.. ke liye chahiye….

Madhu: mai hota.. hu… and.. he.. stands up…

Roohi: yeh sab toh tek hai… yeh batao karna kya hai..

Palak: kuch nahi.. yeh.. pillow… aap… sab.. pass karengey… jab tak.. music nahi rukta… jaise.. hi music rukega… aur jiske haath mai parcel.. hoga.. ussey wahi karna hoga… joh… kaha jayega…

Karthik: arrey.. maza aayega… chaliye kehltey hai…

Person: mere… bina.. hi sangeet kar liya… aur ab mere bina hi… khelogey karthik…. All turn… and.. see..

karthik was… happy to see the person standing.. there…

Karthik hugged him… shubham… tum.. aa gaye.. tum toh..

Shubham: haan kaam.. se.. gaya tha.. par.. aapne dost ki shaadi mai aaya hu….

Karthik: aacha hua aa gaya… par.. akele.. humhari.. hone.. wali bhabhi kaha hai…

Shubham: haan.. wo bhi aayi hai… and one girl enter… looking down… when she looks up… girls.. were…happy to see her….

They shouted Shubu…. She got scared… but when she looked at them.. and recognized them… her..smiled… became wide… she threw.. her bag… and… ran towards them and hugged… them.. all…

Shubha: di.. aap.. matlab.. ki.. aapki shaadi…

Keerthi: haan.. tune.. toh mana kar diya tha.. aane.. ke liye… kyuki tujhe.. aapne.. finance.. ke.. dost ki shaadi joh attend karni thi…

Shubha: sorry yr.. wo maa.. ne.. zidh ki… mai toh bahut kaha.. mai yaha.. aana.. bhi nahi chahti thi.. par..zabardasti laaye..

Shubham: haan.. dekho.. ek toh itna aacha surprise… diya…

Shubha: matlab.. aapko pata tha..

Shubham: haan..

Shubha smiles… looking at him.. and thanks.. him…

Callie: arrey… bahut.. milap ho gaya.. ab.. game kehlte hai…

Keerthi: shubhu… tu bhi join kar…

And they sit.. down again.. music.. plays… they start passing… it.. few.. couples.. were looking at each other… music stops… and first person… it.. was… Callie…

Callie: batayie.. kya karna hoga mujhe…

Keerthi: mai batau…

Disha: bolyie di…

Keerthi: sabka dance… dekha aaj… callie.. tera bhi hojae…

Callie: di mai dance… tek hai…

And.. she performs…All clap… and she.. sits.. out…

Prateek: madhu… chala music… and.. he plays… the music… they pass.. the pillow.. and… it.. stopped at shilpam…

Surya: tu.. haan… teri… sabse… gusse.. waali behen kaunsi hai… aur… sabse… pyaari kaunsi hai… sach hi bolyie…

Shilpam: kya.. arrey…

Keerthi: shilpam jee… soch samaj ke hi jawab dijiyega…

Shilpam: sorry girls.. filhal toh keerthi jee hi pyaari hai… phir toh wo kisi aur.. ki pyaari ho

jayegi na…

Roohi: arrey aise.. kaise… wo toh humesha.. hum sabki pyaari rahegi… side hug…

Disha: haan…

Prateik: arrey sabse… gusse wali kaun hai…

Shilpam: sabse gusse pyaari… wo.. looking.. at.. two girls…

Shubha: arrey dariye maat.. batayie.. koi kuch nahi kahega…

Shilpam: wo palak..

Palak: haan toh ismai darke batane… waali kaunsi baat hai…

Prateik: haan.. jisse gussa aata hai.. log 10 baar sochtey hai…

Palak: tumse.. kisi ne kuch pucha…

Karthik: arrey… prathik.. and.. saali ji.. ladhiye maat… plz…

Shubha asked… disha… yeh log…

Disha (low voice) jabse.. mile hai.. tabse.. ladh hi rahe hai…di

Shubha: oh.. pyaar ki shuruwad.. ladhai.. se hi hogi..

Music plays… shilpam.. out… madhu stops the music… and pillow.. was.. in.. disha's hand…

Palak: mai dungi aapko..

Disha murmurs.. ab kuch.. zarur.. galat bolegi…

Palak: haan.. aapko.. aapne… special.. person ke.. liye gana gaana.. hoga…

Disha: kya…

Keerthi: haan…

Disha.. sings…  
><strong>Tu hi ye mujhko bata de<br>Chahun main ya naa  
>Apne tu dil ka pata de<br>Chahun main ya naa  
>Itna bata doon tujhko<br>Chaahat pe apni mujhko  
>Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar<br>Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne  
>Ab jo laga hoon milne<br>Poochhu tujhe ek baar  
>Tu hi ye mujhko bata de<br>Chahun main ya naa  
>Apne tu dil ka pata de<br>Chahun main ya naa**

Girls: ohho… disha.. blushed.. and gets up from there… surya looked at her…

Prateik: oh.. bhai.. wapas aa jao… and.. again.. music.. starts… now… it stops at… surya…

Karthik: haan.. toh.. aap yeh batayie.. ki.. aap.. humhari disha.. ko pasand karte hai ki nahi… sach batayie…

Surya: jee.. wo…

Palak: bolo..

Surya: haan karta hun…

Palak: wohu.. pata tha mujhe.. aaj dono taraf lag rahi hai… chaliye.. aap bhi.. bahar.. jayie…

and.. now.. it was… roohi…

Keerthi: arrey waha.. roohi.. tu.. kisi bhi acting.. karke.. dekha… yaha.. par.. joh bhi log hai…

Roohi: haan tek hai..

Roohi starts acting like.. keerthi…

Roohi: baapre… yeh.. baachi.. kitni badi ho gayi hai…

Keerthi smiles…

Disha: wah.. di.. same to same.. and.. she.. comes out… Sameer to gets up..

Karthik: arey tum kaha chale…

Sameer: arey bhai humhari biwi,.. out ho gayi hai… hum bhi unke.. saath out ho gaye…

Keerthi: so sweet…. And.. he leaves… now.. three couples… were left… now.. it stopped.. at

shubha…

Palak: shubhu.. di.. aap.. mujhe aapni love story batao..

Keerthi: haan bata.. hum sabko bata…

Shubha: hum.. pehli baar.. bus mai mile they.. and.. phir.. bas.. miltey rahe.. and.. phir… mummy

papa.. se mulakat hui aur.. rishta ho gaya…

Karthik: waha.. kya love story hai… and.. shubha.. sits.. out… with.. others…

Again music plays.. and.. it was.. shubham…

Prathik: aapko.. aapni partner ke liye.. romantic song gana hoga…

Shubham sings… tere mast mast doh nain.. mere dil ka legaye chain…

All clap..

Now… two.. couples.. were remaining keertik and.. pratilak madhu plays the song.. and they were.. passing the pillow.. music stopped.. and pillow.. was.. in.. pratiek.. hand..

Pratiek: batayie.. kya karna hai mujhe…

disha whispered.. in keerthi ears…

keerthi: aap… jiske.. saath ladtey hai.. usko propese.. karna hai…

Pratiek: aacha.. then realized kya?

Palak's eyes open wide.. di.. aap…

Keerthi: kya… chalo karo..

Prateik pov: issey propose..

Karthik: betaji real mai nahi karna hai joh itna soch rahe ho…

Keerthi: palak.. jao.. khadi ho jao… and.. she gets up..

Palak pov: chalo dekhtey hai iss khadoos ko… kuch aata hai bhi..

Prathik.. gets… on his knees… holds.. her… hands… P..a..l..ak.. I love you.. w..ill.. you.. be..mine.. life partner…

Palak: no…

All laugh…

Shilpam: proposal reject ho gaya.. bechara… itna aasan nahi hai…

Prathik: haan.. waise.. bhi ms.. NRI.. ko.. mai kyu propose.. karu… and.. he.. leaves… palak s*** back..

Keerthi: bachare ka dil toodh diya…

Palak: di.. and music plays… it stops and.. it was in palak's hand…

Keerthi: palak tum.. kisiki bhi acting karo…

Palak: tek hai di… mujhe.. mere jiju ki zarurat hai…

Keerthi: jayie.. jiju

And she whispers.. something…

Karthik: aacha.. tek hai..

And.. palak.. starts.. to walk.. like disha… she.. falls… but… karthik holds.. her… and.. they have.. an eye look.. (act friends)

Karthik as.. surya: disha.. jee.. aap humesha girti hi rehti hai…

Palak as.. disha: nahi.. mai.. wo.. bas… and.. he leaves.. her.. both shyly… move… someone..whistle…

Surya and.. disha… was… blushing.. badly…

Keerthi; waha kya baat hai…

Madhu: toh.. humhari di.. aur jiju jeet gaye.. kyu na… dance ho jae… and.. all dance…. After…half and hour.. all.. go to rooms…they were really tied… and.. slept immediately..

but… our.. one couple did not… disha was sitting… outside… and remembered.. what happened…. Just now… surya came… there…

Surya: kaha khoyi hui hai aap

Disha: aapse… ek baat puchu

Surya: puchiye…

Disha: aapne.. waha… joh kaha.. kya wo..

Surya: aap aapne dil se puchiye.. maine.. sach kaha ki juth… disha was.. silence… aapki khamoshi keh rahi hai.. ki maine sach kaha.. haan.. maine sach hi kaha.. aap mujhe aachi lagti hai… and haan aapne mujhe.. ek sawaal kiya tha..

Disha: maine.. kab…

Surya: uska.. jawab.. haan hai… saying this.. he leaves… disha was.. confused.. maine kab sawaal kiya tha…

A/N: toh.. surya ne haan kis baat ko kaha.. kaun sa sawaal... ab.. dirya... ka kya hoga? and.. kya sach mai... palak and prateik.. ki ladai.. pyaar mai badal jayegi... next mai.. hoga.. haldi.. aur mehndi.. aur khoob sara dhamaal.. plz... review.. friends... plz..


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys here is d nxt update read review enjoy nd thanks fr all d precious reviews lve u all

Disha went to room thinking about the question she asked...

When she came in keerthi, subha, roohi were sleeping on bed... palak and callie on matress on the floor... Lights were off she watched her steps with lights of her phone she came and lied beside palak... she looks both of them sleeping..

Disha low aacha hai soh gayi... Par wo sawaal...

Someone says: aa gayi aap

Disha was shocked...

Disha: t..u sohi nahi

Palak:neend nayi aayi waise aap itni pareshan kyu hai

Disha: kuch nahi

Palak: batao na warna abhi sabko jagah dungi

Disha: nahi ruk dhankati rehti hai humesha... wo na bahar mai thi toh wo aaya tha

Palak: wo kaun.. she knows who but being a little naughty

Disha: wahi

Palak: aacha wo jiju

Disha: arey surya

Palak: haan haan surya jiju

Disha: palak sun baat wo mujhe haan bola mere sawal ka

Palak: kaunsa sawal...

Disha: wahi toh nahi samaj aa raha hai maine toh ussey kuch pucha hi nahi kabhi

Palak thinks for while.. Oh aacha yeh toh aachi baat hai

Disha: kya? confused

Palak: alley di sochti raho kya sawaal tha good night jab pata chal jae mujhe bata dena

She turned to other side

Disha: gudiya sun... huf... disha tries to sleep but surya was flashing in front of her.. the moments and all... disha chup chap soh jaaa maat soch uske baare mei.. and she sleeps... next morning…all.. woke.. up late.. as.. yesterday night.. they slept.. after 3… keerthi looked at the time….

Keerthi: kya… 12 baj gaye… hey bagwaan… maa ki… 12 miss calls… roohi…. Subhu.. utho..12 baj gaye… they got up… but the three girls… were.. sleeping… callie.. got up… but.. other..two were sleeping… snoring…

Keerthi: tum ek karke.. jao.. mai tabtak.. yeh.. dono maharaniya ko.. uthati hu…

Keerthi… goes down… tries to wake them up…

Disha: plz.. di sone doh na….

Keerthi: disha… utho.. bahar… maa chila rahi hai…. uthjaa…

Disha.. gets… up.. rubbing her eyes… she wakes up palak… she got up… with closed eyes…again slept….

Disha: yeh phir so gayi.. gudiya uth…

Palak.. turned… to other side… uff.. nahi uthegi… within… one hour… girls were ready….

Keerthi: chalo neeche…

Callie: kaise.. di…

Keerthi: kyu kya hua.. ready toh hai…

Roohi: hum ready hai.. par.. aapki yeh gudiya… dekho… soyi hui hai… abhi tak…

Keerthi was… getting angry… yeh ladki.. bhi na… disha… jaa… zara… bathroom se.. tanda

pani la…

Disha: di.. bisthar gili ho jayegi…

Keerthi: tu lekar aa…

And.. she goes in… disha brings… the water…

Keerthi: calliee… chadar… hatta.. iski…

Callie: haan di… and… she removes… the.. blanket… keerthi… takes… the bucket… of water..comes… near to her face… and.. throws it… palak.. wakes up… with a jerk… ahh… huh…tanda.. paani.. kaha se.. aaya…. Wiping her face… and.. looked… around… girls.. were standing their…. sharing hifi… and laughing…

Subha: ab nahi uthegi toh aisa hi hoga…

Palak: kya di…

Keerthi: kya kya.. 1 baj raha hai… chup chap… ready ho kar aa….

Palak: di.. bas… 5 minute…

Keerthi: koi par var nahi…. jaa.. abhi… palak got up.. went… looking at.. her sister… only to hit by the door.. on her head… aao…. And girls smile…

Palak went in… banging the door…

Callie: baap re gussa…

Keerthi: gussa nahi hai…. chalo.. aa jayegi wo…

And.. girls go down…

when they came down… boys… were ready…. Sitting… and chatting… they looked at the girls and wished.. them…

Rohan: arrey.. bhai.. ek… aur… saali kaha hai…

Disha: jiju… wo… abhi uthi hai… toh time lagega…

Pratiek: itni late… Ms. NRI… haha…

Keerthi: jyada maat haso… kal raat… dher se.. soyi thi… bahut taki hue hai.. aur.. waise bhi.. kal joh bhi maza.. kiya uski wajah se… generally… humhare yaha… sangeet nahi hota hai…

Disha: haan di… yeh toh hai… uski wajah se… bahut kuch hua…

Callie: haan.. jaise.. koi kisi se… takraya… teasing… her…. Disha hits her…

Palak comes….

Karthik: ho gayi subah aapki..

Palak: haan jiju…

Keerthi: madam toh utni nahi agar mai.. paani nahi dalti…

Palak: di.. sorry… aacha… plz.. di bhuk lagi hai lunch kare…

And.. all.. do the lunch…

After the lunch… few… people come in with decoration items… all were confused…

Keerthi: haan maa ka phone aaya tha.. wo decorate karna hai…

Palak: aacha.. chalo karte hai… and.. aunty ne yeh bhi kaha hoga.. ki sabko karna hai…

Roohi: tujhe kaise pata…

Palak: aunty ne kal mujhe bola tha… aacha… boys.. aap… stairs ko sajayie… roohi… di…

subha di.. aap yeh… gol gol pillar sajaiye… callie.. tu… waha.. door.. ko saza…

All nods..

Keerthi: mai kya karu.. meri jaan

Palak: aap room mai.. jaa kar aaram karo…

Keerthi: par…

Palak: koi par var nahi.. jao… disha di aap lights lagayie plz..

Disha: tek hai gudiya…

Disha was putting lights all over the house but yet one place she couldn't as it was high she couldn't reach it and she was searching for stool when two strong hands lifted her up she saw that person and smiled then she arranged the lights but again surya was lost in her she too when they heard the voice they came to reality and surya put her down

Voice: arrey yeh ho kya raha hai yaha pe

Disha: wo roohi di kuch nahi bus surya ji meri madad kar rahe they bas

Surya: han roohi ji wo disha ji ko upar tak lights lagane ke liye madad kar raha tha

Subha: wo toh dikh raha hai (and both shared a laugh)(and dirya were blushing hard)

(and both excused themselves and went from there )

Roohi: shubi hum toh ek behen ki shadi attend karne aye the per yaha toh doh aur shaadi hone ki tayari chal rahi hai

Subha: han di woh toh hai yaha pe disha aur waha palak koi bath nahi ek sath teen shadhiyon ka

kaam khatam karke hi jayenge

Roohi: hmm woh toh hai chal kam hai and they get to work…

Palak was decorating… with flowers… it was high… she… took the stool.. and.. climbed on it… was shaking… no one was around her… but.. pratiek.. was passing…

Palak: oye Mr khadoos zara ye stool pakarna toh.. mujhe ye phool lagana hai

Pratiek: arey mai kyu pakadu Ms. NRI kyu pakadu mai

Palak: dekho Mr khadoos yaha sab busy hai aur ye meri di aur jiju ki shaadi hai isliye mujhe koi gaadbad nahi chahiye so plz

Prathik: huh teek hai (and he holded the stool and she was putting flowers but by miss stool got distracted when she fell from stool but pratiek holded her in his arms there was a cute eye lock for the first time )

Someone took the photo and fakely coughed by which both came out of thoughts and pratiek made her stand properly and excused himself from there and palak was smiling )

Disha: kya bath hai gudiya han jagada karthe karthe he pyar hogaya

Palak: arey nahi di aise koi bath nahi bas wo mai upar se gir rahi thi wo mujhe pakada bus aur kuch nahi

Callie: oh ho kya bath hai yaar aur han pratiek toh bahuth he cute hai

Palak: callie aab mar kayegi tu

Callie: jiju bahuth he acche hai

Palak: jiju ki bacchi ruko (and both started to run behind )

Disha: ye dono huf sudorenge nahi

(and went from there)

Callie was running.. palak behind her…

Palak: callie… ruk… tu…

Callie: pakar.. ke dikha… callie… ran.. and.. bumped into someone… it was… Julian..

Callie smiled… palak.. too smiled.. looking at them..

Callie: what r u doing here…

Julian: I came to attend the wedding…

Callie: oh my god… she hugged him….

Palak coughed… hi jiju…

Julian: arrey abhi sagai bhi nahi hui..

Palak: toh ho jayegi… aap aa gaye that's good meri behen toh bore ho rahi thi…

Callie: palak..

Palak: sorry Julian jee.. aapko kaam karna hoga…

Julian: no problem..

They get to work… here… roohi was decorating walls… with… subha… but subha was..called… she said…

Roohi: subha… mala pakra toh… someone… holded her hand… pulled her… roohi looked… at it was her husband… rohan…

Roohi: rohan.. chodo…

Rohan: arrey abhi toh pakra hai…

Roohi: koi dekh lega…

Rohan: dekhne.. doh…

Roohi: nahi.. rohan… no.. peeche.. disha hai… rohan turns… roohi leaves from there…

Rohan: arrey roo he smiles.. yeh ladkiya bhi ajeeb hai… jab romance karo toh problem na karo

toh problem…

Palak went to surya…

Palak: hello.. jiju..

Surya: hello… realized what she said… kya kaha tumne jiju

Palak: haan jiju…. Waise.. kya kiya aapne.. meri di ke saath

Surya: maine toh kuch nahi kiya…

Palak: aacha.. kal raat aapne unhe sone nahi diya puri raat aapke baare mei baat karti rahi…mera toh deemag kharab kar diya.. surya.. was smiling… palak looked at his smiled…

pov: mera kaam toh ho gaya… waise.. aapko bata dun mai… di aapko pasand karti hai…

Surya: haan janta hun…

Palak: aap bhi karte hai.. toh unhe propose .. kyu nahi karte…

Surya: arrey… wo.. usne na kardi toh

Palak: aap ladke log bhi na.. pehle se soch lete ho ek baar karo toh…

Surya: par..

Palak: par var nahi…ek plan hai mere pass…

Surya: kya?

Palak says something in his ears…. Aacha hai…

Palak: tek hai.. raat ko 11 baje.. upar terrace par…

Palak while going… mera kaam toh ho gaya… I hope.. yeh.. madhu bhai bhi aapna kaam kare…

Disha… was putting the lights… and madhu came there..

Madhu: dishu.. baat karni hai

Disha: abhi nahi baad mai..

Madhu: dishu.. surya ke baare mai hai..

Disha: kya..

Madhu: wo… aacha ladka hai… and.. wo tujhe dhoka nahi dega….

Disha: janti hu madhu wo aacha hai… par

Madhu: dekh ab tu yeh maat kahiyo.. ki tujhe ussey pyaar nahi hai…

Disha smiles…

Madhu: aacha sun… raat ko 11 baje terrace par.. ayio… tujhe kuch dikhana hai… saying which he leaves..

Disha: aarey par… and gets to work….

Subha was… decorating the.. door… it was high… she was… trying to reach.. but could not… someone.. came… took… the thing from her… and… put it… subha smiled…

Subha: thanks…

Shubham: it's okay.. waise aap naraz toh nahi hai na mujhse…

Subha: nahi… mai kyu naraz…

Shubham: aap janti hai..

Subha: pehle thi ab nahi hu…

They have an eye look…

Two people.. arrey bhai.. yaha kisko koi aur kaam nahi hai kya… they came to reality.. subha.. leaves from there…

Shubham: shilpam.. tu…

Shilpam: haan.. chal.. waha madad kar… romance kar raha hai..

It was… 10 when all finished with the decoration… keerthi came and.. saw the decoration… she.. was…lost.. it was.. looking so beautiful…

Keerthi: aw.. thanks guys… kitna aacha dekh raha hai…

Callie: welcome di… they have dinner… palak signaled.. surya… it was.. 10:45…

she messaged him..

"aap terrace par jao… di ko waha mai le aungi…"

Surya.. went.. to terrace… then she messaged…

madhu

"di ko terrace par bej… jiju… ready hai… and.. waha baki sab bhi…"

"tek hai palak…"

Madhu signaled… disha… to go to terrace… she said.. no…

Madhu messaged.. palak.. "wo nahi jaa rahi hai"

Palak pov: itna sa kaam bhi nahi hota… mujhe hi kuch karna padega…. Palak went… to keerthi… and..

said something in her ears…. Keerthi smilled…

Keerthi: disha.. suno.. terrace.. par.. na.. kapre.. such rahe hai.. uthar la…

Disha: jee di… and… disha went…

Subha: di.. iss waqt kapre…

Palak: shh.. di… samzo.. na…

Disha went… to the terrace.. she opened… the door… and.. was shocked…. As soon as… she came… the terrace lights… gets on… she… walks further…. But could not see… the clothes…

Disha: yaha.. toh koi… kapda.. nahi hai… di bhi na… she.. turns.. to leave… but stops… as.. a figure was..approaching her… she got scared… and started to move back… but… she stopped… when she saw the face… it… was surya….

Disha: aap…

Surya: haan… kuch baatein.. aisi hoti hai.. joh sabke samne nahi ki jaati…

Disha: aap… matlab…

Surya: maine.. aapko pehli baar dekha… tha… aur.. pehli nazar mai hi.. kuch ho gaya… mujhe nahi malum tha ki uss feeling ko pyaar kehtey hai…. phir.. aapke saath joh waqt guzara… kal ehsaas hua… ki mai aapse pyaar karta hun… he gets to his knees…. Takes a rose… which he was holding behind…. forwards…in front of her… it was red rose…** I love You disha**… kya tum.. mujhe… aapi zindagi ka… hissa banaungi…mai promise karta hun… tumhe kabhi dhoka nahi dunga… zindagi bhaar tumse… pyaar karunga…. Disha was in tears…. Surya… bolo disha…

She… takes… the flower… and.. nodes yes…. He gets up… and.. they hug… each other….

Disha: **I love you too**….

few people come whistling.. and clapping…

Palak: dekha kya kaha tha maine… di nan ahi kahegi…

Surya: haan… thank you…

Palak: saali ko koi thanks bolta hai kya… yeh to maine… di ke liye kiya hai.. aap jabtak aap unhe kehtey nahi… wo pareshan rehti…

Disha: gudiya.. chup…

Roohi: haan bhai.. aab humhe chup hi karogi… teasing… all started to tease them…

Callie: bhai.. ek toh hogaya… dusra kab hoga… looking at palak..

Palak: di.. sabke.. ho gaye hai…

Keerthi: tera..

Palak: di.. mujhe koi milna bhi toh chahiye na…

Madhu: arey hai.. na.. Mr. khadus…

Palak: bhaiya.. yeh.. khadus.. kabhi nahi…

Prateik: haan.. Ms. NRI ke saath mai.. impossible…

Palak: mujhe bhi tum jaisa… aakdu, khadus aadmi nahi chahiye…

Prateik: aur mujhe bhi.. koi nakchadi, gusse wali.. NRI nahi chahiye… they started to fight…

Keerthi: aarey.. jab dekho… ladhtey ho..

Palak: mai chali sone… kal.. haldi.. ki rasam hai… good night…

One by one.. all.. leave…. Disha… was… super.. happy…

At night…

Palak: disha di… soh jayie… khushi ke maare..

Disha: palak.. chup reh… disha slept.. before.. palak.. to tease.. futher..

Next morning… girls.. starts to get ready… today all.. the girls were wearing saree… roohi wore pink saree, disha wore red saree, subha wore blue saree, callie wore black and white saree... keerthi wore…yellow saree all were looking pretty….

Keerthi: palak tu ready

Palak: di.. aunty ne yeh saree kaha hai pehne ko.. par mujhe.. nahi aata…. With sad face…

Subha: aww.. bachi.. hum hai na… madad karengey…. And they help her wear the saree… it was… sky blue saree..

Keerthi: nazar naa lag jae meri pari ko…

Disha: bas wo aur hum…

Keerthi: tum… sabko… chalo neeche.. maa bula rahi hai

Girls goes down… boys as usual lost in their beauty… surya smiled… and says awesome with his hand…disha… smiles… boys were.. in jeans and.. shirts… in the hall… between was… a curtain… one side.. was..

karthik… haldi and other… keerthi…. And the rituals starts…

k.m: sabse.. pehle.. mai lagaungi aapni beti ko haldi… and… she puts haldi… on keerthi…

keerthi smiles…

Disha: aunty.. hum sab bhi hai.. humhari baari kab aayegi…

K.m: beta aayengi… chalo.. eke k karke aao..

Callie: sabse pehle mai…

Roohi: nahi sabse pehle mai… and… they start to argue….

K.m: arrey no.. jhagda.. chalo.. chote se shuru karte hai…

Palak and callie: hifi… yeppi.. chalo.. lagate hai.. and… they put… palak.. rubs.. keerthi's whole face..and.. callie… hands…

Keerthi: dono shitan…

Palak: behen kiski hai..

Keerthi: meri…. And.. they leave… one by one.. all put.. the haldi…

Roohi: mera number aakhir mai

Keerthi: tu sabse badi joh hai…

Roohi: chal koi nahi.. and.. she aaplies… to her…

Other side… karthik.. was also.. put the haldi…

Surya put the haldi on him... and… starts to move to wash his hands… disha was… coming to put haldi on her.. jiju… but bumps into… surya… and… surya's haldi's hand… went on disha's waist… disha looked at him… smiled…

Disha: sorry…

Surya: arrey tum mujhse takrati nahi toh.. humhare beech pyaar kaise.. hota….

Disha… blushed… chodo mujhe.. jiju ko haldi lagana hai… and.. he makes her stand properly… she looks at her waist… yeh haldi…

Surya: oh.. mere haath par lagi thi… tumhe lag gayi…. Iska matlab samzti ho…

Disha: kya?

Surya: aagla number humhara hai…aur tu is red saree may tho bahuth acchi lag rahi ho

Disha: surya.. kuch bhi.. boltey ho.. she pushes.. him aside… and… walks… she.. comes.. to karthik.. and..puts haldi… and goes….

Karthik: yeh pratiek… kaha.. reh gaya…

Pratiek: aaya.. bhaiya…

Karthik: kaha gaya tha…

Pratiek: wo.. kuch kaam tha…

Here… palak to comes… to put haldi on her jiju…

Palak: jiju.. mai.. lagau aapko haldi..

Pratiek: nahi pehle mai….

Palak: pehle mai… samze…

She… puts haldi on her hands.. and… brings close.. to his face… put.. pratiek holds it…

Pratiek: bola na.. mai lagaunga pehle..

Palak: haath chodo mera… (little angry) mai laga aungi…

Pratiek: nahi mai… haldi.. was on his hand to… they were fighting.. jerking each other hands… all boys were smiling looking at their fight… in this… prateik… accidently.. puts haldi.. on her face… and… palak…puts haldi on his hand…

Palak and pratiek both were boiling in anger…

Palak: what.. the… hell… kya kiya yeh… (angry)

Pratiek: tumne kya kiya.. (angry too)

Palak: mera pura face kharab kar diya… tumhe toh mai.. was about to hit.. but karthik..

Karthik: palak.. nahi… galti se ho gaya.. chodo… lagao mujhe haldi… she… puts.. haldi on karthik.. and leaves.. angrily… wiping her face… murmurs… samzta kya hai aapne aap ko.. khadoos… roohi sees her…angry face…

Roohi: kya hua… tere chehre par haldi..

Palak: wo.. khadoos… ne.. lagai.. mujhe panga.. liya… chodungi nahi…

Roohi smiled…

Palak: haso maat di… mera haath roka usne… mera chera.. kharab kiya.. samne aaya

Rohan comes.. kya baat ban rahi hai..

Roohi: kuch nahi.. aap…

Rohan: sabko haldi.. lag… rahi hai.. humhe..

Roohi: pagal toh nahi ho gaye hai aap.. humhari.. hadli kabki ho gayi..

Rohan: dubara.. kar lete hai..

Roohi: nahi.. hato… and she leaves…

Rohan: yaar…

Subha… was… walking… with haldi.. in her hands… someone… pulled her.. subha stries to shout but… someone.. puts.. hand.. on her…

Subha: shubham.. jee.. aap

Shubham: haan… mai hi hu…

Subha: arey mere haath haldi ke they.. aapko lag gayi…

Shubham: toh kya hua.. ab jaldi humhari shaadi hogi..

Subha smiles.. aap bhi na.. arey… di.. bula rahi hai… mai chali… and.. she leaves…

Shubham: arrey yeh ladki…

All were talking karthik called palak

Karthik: palak yaha aao

Palak: kahiye jijaji

Kathik: palak kya tumhari di ko uper terrace pe bej sakthi ho mujhe kuch kaam hai

Palak: per ab toh haldi ho chuki hai aap unhe nahi dek sakthe

Karthik: plz sali sahiba apne jiju ki ithni bhii madad nahi kar sakthi kya tum

Palak: teek hai jiju per apko mujhe kuch dena hoga

Karthik: hm teek hai tum joh chaho mai.. mai dunga…

Palak: teek hai abhi nahi samay ane par puch thi hu..

Karthik: teek hai aur ha kisiko math bathana

Palak: teek hai app jakar intezar kariye

and she went near keerthi

Palak (in ears): di apko jiju bula rahe hai unko kuch kaam hai terrace pe (naughtly)

Keerthi: per yaar mai kaise ja sakthi ho yaha ithne log hai

Palak: koi nahi dekhega mai yaha sambalungi aap jaiye

Keerthi: per

Palak: par var khuch nahi jaiye

Keerthi: teek hai meri sasuma

and she moved from there without the notice of anyone

Terrace

Keerthi: arey karthikj jee kya kaam tha aap ne ithna urgent bulaya mujhe

Karthik: wo kya hai na keerthi jee kuch kaam adhura reh gaya hai

Keerthi: kya kaam jee

Karthik: wo ye hai ki dulhe ne dulhan ko abhi tak haldi nahi lagai hai(naughty expressions, he was moving closer to keerthi)

Keerthi: per wo aap (she was nervous and was moving back and hit the wall)

Karthik: ab aap nahi jaa sakti kahi… he.. looks at her face… and keerthi.. keeps staring at him… he..slowly… puts… haldi… on her… stomach… and.. moves back smiling… keerthi.. was confused.. but she.. looked at her stomach.. she.. blushed.. and… left… downstairs… keerthi came down.. looked at the guests… and.. sat.. back…

Palak: (whispered) aapki smile bata rahi hai.. jiju

Keerthi: chup….

Finally… haldi.. was done… and.. keerthi and karthik had gone to take bath…. They come back… and…music was played…. All were dancing…. Someone… enters…. from.. the… main gate… **disha** is shocked… to see the person… she looks at the person… and.. again back to… surya….

A/N: kaun aaya.. jisko dekh kar.. disha ko shock laga? next mai.. mehndi.. aur khub sari masti... plz... review...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys bck wth new chappy nd dis chappy credit goes to my sweet sistr palak enjoy d chappy nd thnks to all d reviewrs tc

Surya smiled… looking at the person… he went and hugged him… this… was another shock for disha…

palak.. went… to disha.. she looked… at her shocked face… she asked her…

Palak: disha di.. kya hua?

Disha whispered in her ears… palak was… shocked to hear this…

Surya: aa gaya mere dost…

Person: haan…

Surya: chal aa.. tujhe mai.. kisi.. khaas insaan se mil wata hun..

Person: kahi.. tujhe kisi se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya….

Surya: haan.. aa milata hun ussey… and.. both were coming… towards.. disha.. and palak…

Surya: disha.. yeh hai prem… mera… bestie…

Disha was… shocked….

Aur… prem yeh hai disha… jisse.. mai… love karta hun…

Prem was staring at her… she shakes hand with her… but.. palak takes… her… from there…

Surya: arrey…

Prem: koi baat nahi…. phir kabhi….

Palak takes disha to side…

Palak: di… aapne.. surya.. jiju ko bataya… prem ke baare mai…

Disha nodes no…

Palak: di.. aapko sab bata dena chahiye… issey pehle.. unhe kisi aur se… pata chale… wo bahut hi aache hai… and unse… kuch maat chupayie….

Disha: haan tu sahi keh rahi hai… mai usey sab bata dungi…. Surya came there…

Palak: aap baat kijiye… mai aati hu… and she leaves…

Disha: surya… mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai..

Surya: haan bolo…

Disha: wo.. p…r… but.. someone comes… subha… and callie…

Subha: tum.. log… jaha mauka mila shuru ho jate ho… chalo… chalo.. kuch dher mei.. mehndi… ki rasam

shuru hogi… and.. pull disha.. so disha.. could not talk… mehndi rituals… starts…

Palak: sabse.. pehle mai lagaungi di ko mehndi…

Keerthi: haan lagao…

Palak.. puts… it… all.. were watching….

Roohi: wah.. kya baat hai… ek yeh bhi talent… hai tere pass…

Callie: I know… di.. it is so beautiful… agla number disha di ka hai… shaadi ka.. unhe bhi tu hi lagyieo

Palak: haan haan… kyu nahi… disha was blushing…

Keerthi: aacha.. chal ab baki sab bhi lagao.. palak.. tu bhi.. yeh log hai na… lagayengey… and… all girls…

sit… down… music… plays… and… roohi.. goes to dance…

**Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali**

**Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan**

**Haathon mein khilnewaali hain**

**Palak to gets up….**

**Tere mann ko, jeevan ko**

**Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai**

**Callie and disha… comes…**

**Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali**

**Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan**

**Haathon mein khilnewaali hain**

**Tere mann ko, jeevan ko**

**Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai**

**O hariyali banno**

**Subha comes…. All the girls…**

**Le jaana tujhko guiyyaan aane waale hai saiyyaan**

**Thaamenge aake baiyyaan, goonjegi shehnaayi**

**Angnaayi, angnaayi**

**Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali**

**Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan**

**Haathon mein khilnewaali hain**

**Tere mann ko, jeevan ko**

**Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai**

Girls sit back again… to complete… their.. mehndi…

The lady putting… mehndi.. asked the name.. to put… disha smiled.. looking at surya… said.. surya…

someone… did not liked it…

Karthik was signaling… something to keerthi… keerthi said no… he was requesting her… but… she.. said

no…

Callie.. went.. to julian

Callie: Julian how is it…

Julian: it's pretty… in our wedding.. this will also happen

Callie: yea.. if you wish to do indian style wedding…

Julian: I have no problem… this.. is much more fun.. then… church wedding… she was… happy… and…

hugged him…

Prateik: uuhu uuhu.. excuse… let him spend some time with.. us.. so his… hindi can improve…

Callie: haan.. tek hai.. and… she leaves…

It was… 4 pm.. and… girls were super hungry..

Shilpam: arrey meri behen buki… nahi.. chalo sab log.. khilao khana inhe… the boys.. makes… girls sit..on chairs… girls smile… seeing this… and.. they come with… plate with food… (dirya was… also there)

Rohan.. brings.. his hand.. near to roohi was.. she opens it.. but.. he moves backward… again… it..

happens…

Roohi: rohan plz…

Rohan: aacha.. lo.. and.. he feds… her…

Shubham feds… his fiancé… subha smiles..

Shubham: chalo.. abhi se practice ho gayi….

Subha: matlab…

Shubham: humhari shaadi mai bhi toh.. aisa hoga…

Subha… smiles…

Karthik feds… keerthi… the… daal she was.. eating.. was.. on her side lips..

Karthik: side.. mei.. aapke..

Keerthi: kya?

Karthik: wo.. daal.. he.. wipes.. it with his hand… keerthi smiles…. Thanks…

Keerthi: waise.. subah aapne joh harkit ki na… humhe aachi lagi..

Karthik whispered… kahe toh aaj bhi karu… (naughty)

Keerthi: nahi… mai toh…

Karthik: aap toh kya…

Keerthi: kuch nahi.. plz.. khana.. khilayie na..

And.. he feds her… here.. palak.. was at food stall… trying to eat… the… sweet… with her mouth…

because… hands… were of mehndi…

Palak (angry) kya.. waha sabko koi na koi hai.. khilane ko.. mai yaha akeli.. bhaiya bhi… busy hai… kaise..

kahu.. mai.. bhuk bhi lagi hai zabardast…

Palak to food man.. bhaiya.. plz.. yeh zara… ek plate mai kardo.. and.. he puts… the food.. and keeps it…

but.. only problem was.. how… will she it… she.. tries… but could not… prateik… looks.. at her… and

feels.. bad… prateik… goes… to her…

Pratiek: mai.. madad karu…

Palak: nahi.. mai kar lungi…

Pratiek: haan tabse… wahi kar rahi ho… bhuki reh jaogi.. mai chala… and.. he gets up..

Palak: roko.. khilado.. bahut bhuk rahi hai…

Pratiek.. took advantage… aise nahi pyaar se bolo tabhi…

Palak.. irritated.. but had.. no choice.. plz… fake smile… he came… and.. starts.. to fed.. her… palak..eats.. super-fast….

Pratiek: itni bhuk… lagi hai..

Palak: haan… subah se.. kuch nahi khaya… maine.. he feds… her… and keeps staring at her… smiled… at her innocent face… he was lost…. Someone… clicked.. picture…

Person: kuch kuch.. hone laga hai…

In evening… girls were sitting and chatting… boys had to do.. the work…

Surya: yaha.. hum kaam kar rahe hai… aur yeh.. baatein…

Keerthi: arrey.. hum kaam nahi kar sakte hai… dekho.. humhare haath.. and all show…

Prateik: haan bhabhi…

Palak: waise.. aaj toh khana bhi yahi log bana rahe hai… mere liye plz… khadi chawal.. and.. all give their orders… boys were just… such a long list…

Roohi: aapke bas… 3 gante hai… banane ke liye…

All: yes… mam.. aur kuch…

Subha: filhal toh nahi…

Disha was going to washroom… someone pulled her…. Disha was.. shocked to.. she him… he.. took..her… outside…

Disha: prem.. yeh kya batamezi hai….

Prem: disha.. tum… surya..

Disha: prem.. mai.. wo..

Prem: u love me na…

Disha: no.. I don't love u.. ek aise.. insan ke saath joh.. bina kuch kahe… chala jata hai.. ussey pyaar kabhi nahi…. mera… dil.. todha.. tumne…aur meri friends ko kya kya bola tumne

Prem: disha.. main janta hun maine galat kiya par..

Disha: nahi prem… tumne kabhi mujhe pyaar kiya hi nahi… aur na hi kabhi mujhe tumse… sacha… pyaar hua…. tumhe toh bas… mera dil todha hai…. mujhe dard diya…

Palak: sahi kaha di ne….

Prem: tum kaun ho…

Disha: palak tu…

Palak: mr.. prem… tum di se.. maafi magne ka hak kho chuke ho… aaj.. aachanak di yaad aa gayi.. itne..saal kaha they…. Haan… aur ab bahut dher ho gayi hai… surya jiju aur…. Disha di.. dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai…

Prem: mai aisa nahi hone dunga… tumne… surya ko bataya nahi.. ki tumhara.. ex-bf.. mai hun… koi baat nahi… mai hi bata dunga… aur.. phir wo…

Disha: tum aisa.. kuch nahi karogey…

Prem: mai kuch bhi kar sakta hun…. kuch bhi… samzti ho kuch bhi… he leaves from there…

Palak: disha.. di aapko surya ko sab bata dena chahiye….

Disha: palak.. maine koshish ki… thi… par.. mai..

Palak: di issey pehle.. kuch.. galat ho.. aapko unhe sach batana hoga… aur mai unhe janti hu.. wo jarur yakeen karengey… and… disha hugged… her…. And.. they go back… at night.. boys come… with the food… they serve… to girls….

Subha: waha… khushboo toh aachi aa rahi hai.. taste dekhtey hai… plz… khilayie…

Shubham: haan madam… and… all.. fed them….

Keerthi: waha… aacha.. bana hai.. khana… roz aap log.. kyu nahi banate…

Karthik: arrey nahi.. nahi.. jiska kaam ussi ko saje… and… all laugh….

Girls remove their mehndi… keerthi's mehndi was.. darkest…

Roohi:oye hoye kya baat hai… jiju toh bahut hi pyaar karte hai… aapni biwi se…

Keerthi: roohi tu bhi na…. chup…

Keerthi goes to her room… someone comes in…

Keerthi: aapne toh dara diya mujhe… aap yaha kya kar rahe hai… maa.. ne bola hai.. aab se

shaadi ke din tak hum nahi mil sakte

Karthik: keerthi jee… kisi ko pata nahi chalega…

Keerthi: nahi aap jayie….

Karthik: chala jaungi.. phele.. mujhe aapne naam ki mehndi toh dikhayie… he holded her hand…and was looking for something…

Keerthi: kya dekh rahe hai… aap…

Karthik: aapna naam…

Keerthi jerked her hand… abhi nahi dekh saktey…

Karthik: kyu?

Keerthi: nahi dekh saktey matlab nahi dekh saktey…

Karthik: accha… he comes.. close to her… keerthi was.. moving back… hit by the wall.. his face was… only few inch away from keerthi… keerthi.. pushed him… with her hands…

Keerthi: nahi.. abhi nahi…

Karthik: arrey ab toh shaadi hone wali hai…

Keerthi: haan.. toh.. 2 din intezar kijiye…

Karthik: nahi hoga intezar…. Kaho toh abhi shaadi karlu..

Keerthi: nahi.. someone one was.. calling keerthi… subhu bula rahi hai…

Karthik: aapki behene… na.. and she leaves… disha was tensed… and confused… how to tell surya…

Disha: palak.. tu plz… kisi bhi tarah surya ko uppar… bej..

Palak: haan di tek hai kuch karti hu mai… aap jao… disha goes…

Palak whispers something in his ears…. And he goes up… as soon as.. he goes up… disha.. hugs him… and cries… hard… surya… tensed…

Surya: disha angel.. kya hua… tum.. roh kyu rahi ho… disha.. mujhe koi galti hui kya…

Disha: nahi… galti mujhse hui hai…. mujhe tumhe pehle hi saab bata dena chahiye tha…

Surya seperates… from hug.. wipes her tears…

Surya: pari.. mai tumhare aakh mai aansu nahi dekh sakta… tum pehle rona bandh karo.. aur batao kya baat hai…

Disha: wo.. p..rem…

Surya: haan… prem.. kya kiya?

Disha: wo.. wahi.. hai.. j..isse… m..matlab… mai.. pyaar… kerti thi… usne.. mujhe… akela chod diya.. bina kuch kahe.. chala gaya… salo maine intezar kiya uska… mai… rooyi.. uski wajah… se.. bahut kuch ho gaya… meri dil tuuth gaya.. mere bhai madhu ne.. mujhe ehsaas karaya.. ki shyad… wo mere layak hi nahi hai…. humhe kabhi sacha pyaar hua hi nahi.. wo..yaha.. aaya.. mai.. wo.. kuch galat.. kar diya toh… nahi… surya.. plz… agar.. tumhe kuch ho gaya.. mai.. nahi.. mai dusri baar.. nahi kho sakti… with tears… surya hugged her…

Surya: disha.. mai janta hun tumne mujhe kyu nahi bataya yeh sab… tumhe darr tha… ki kahi mai… disha.. mujhe tumhari baat par yekeen hai… wo aisa hi hai.. mai janta hun ussy.. disha..kuch nahi hoga… humhari shaadi hogi…

Disha: wo.. kuch..

Surya: tum mere saath ho.. mujhe kuch nahi chahiye… disha smiles… he kisses her forehead… I love you disha…

Disha: I love you too….

Surya: tum kaho toh.. hum bhi shaadi karle..

Disha: nahi..

Surya: ab rona nahi…

Disha.. wipes her tears.. and walks.. but falls… surya holds her….

Surya: zindagi baar.. aise hi girti rahogi..

Disha: tum pakrogey toh han… and.. they have.. an eyelook…

Disha pov: ab mujhe koi dar nahi hai… surya.. mere saath hai..

Suddenly it starts to rain….

Surya: dekha.. ab bharish… ho gayi… matlab.. ki humhari shaadi hogi… both were getting wet

in rain….

Disha: chalo neeche.. bharish..

Surya: arrey.. nahi… todha.. sa dance… and.. they dance.. in rain.. disha.. was.. happy… surya… was.. about to kiss.. her.. but disha… ran from there….

Surya ran behind her… he holds her hand… and pulls her.. nearer to him…. he kissed her cheek... then her fore head…. He.. was now about to kiss her lips… disha shyly.. move back… but.. surya pulled her… again… by her waist by wic she shivered and kissed her lips disha didnt respond bt aftr sum minutes she too responded… disha shyly… leaves from there….

Surya: disha.. (smiled)

(some one who was wathchng dis was super jealous nd lft frm der)

(and moved frm der )

(aftr dt our two lovely wedding couples were der )

on terrace… karthik… pulled…. Keerthi… in the rain…. Karthik… sprinkles water on keerthi's face…

keerthi too does the same… karthik… holds her…

keerthi's hair was blocking her eye.. he removed it… with his hand… then.. he grabbed her hand… kissed on her palm… then.. slowly… his fingers… were moving… up… reaching her shoulder…

keerthi was… nervous… he pulled her closer… to him…. He… was.. just few inches away… keerthi closed her eyes… and… karthik… kissed her lips… rain was falling… on their face… too….

They separated… keerthi tired to go.. but he holded her hand… he.. placed.. his hand.. on her waist… then… touched her stomach nd… turned… her towards him… kissed… her.. left cheek… then… right… then both eyes…

Karthik whispered her ears… ab kaho ki mai romantic nahi hu…

Keerthi smiled… she was… about to leave… when.. something… came in her finger… she looked… it was.. diamond ring…

Keerthi: yeh…

Karthik: aapke liye….

Keerthi smiled…. And.. hugged him… they separate… and.. go down…

Palak: wow bharish

Prathik: oye Ms NRI malaysia mei bharish nahi aaati kya kyu ithni excited ho rahi ho

Palak: Mr khadus tumhe patah hai malaysia ki bharish mere desh ki bharish nahi ho tha na (mesmerzed) yeh hawa yahan ki mitti ka swayat yeha meri hi duniya mai ek desh hai jisme saal ki 365 din bhi humesha phool ka khilna ko dekh neko mil tha hai

when she was telling this pratiek was just staring at her then she started to dance in rain when hefelt a new kind of unknown feeling in his heart

Subha: bhaarish… shubham jee chaliye… and she pulled… shubham out of the house….

Rohan… holded… roohi's hand… and took her outside… callie… and.. julian to went out… all..started to get wet in rain… dancing… throwing water on each other…

Keerthi mom… came.. and.. saw.. them.. all.. she was… happy… yeh kya ho raha hai…

All turn… and quietly stand…

Palak: maa.. wo..

K.m: bahut.. hogaya.. aur kehlogey toh beemar padh jaogey… chalo andar… sab change karo…and nodes… and… one by one get in… they change… girls dry their hairs… palak being naughty.. she… puts her long hair… in front… offs… the lights…

All: yeh light ko kya hua?

Palak…. Comes with… a candle… and… her face was… covered… with her… long hairs…

subha.. turns… and screamed… aahhhhhh… bhoot…..

Disha: kya?

And.. all look… they get scared… and start to run here and there…..

Keerthi: arrey… tum log… bhag kyu rahe ho…

Rohan: di.. bhut.. hai wo..

Keerthi looked… laughed…. Yeh koi bhoot nahi hai…. yeh palak hai… someone turns on the

lights…. All look at her in unbelievable.. all were shocked… palak.. lauged…

Palak: aap sab.. dar gaye.. di.. aapne ne pehchan liya mujhe….

Callie.. and disha.. ran behind her…

Callie: palak.. ruk.. tu.. sabko dara diya…

Palak was running… she hide behind… keerthi…

Palak: di plz.. bachao..

Keerthi: nahi.. mai toh nahi bachaungi… keerthi moved… and… callie.. and.. disha.. again.. ran behind.. her.. palak… slips… as floor was… wet… due to.. rain… to protect herself… from falling she holded… someone hands.. but person… could not… stand.. he too fall… and both were on floor… all laughed…

Palak: Mr khadoos.. tek se.. khade bhi nahi reh sakte….

Pratiek: Ms.. NRI tumhe mai hi mila tha.. pakarne ke liye… both argue… and fights…

Keerthi: kya karu mai.. yeh dono nahi sudherngey… and.. after… some more chit chat… all.. go to sleep…

Next morning… all woke.. up.. today was.. not any function.. only preparation .. for wedding… tomorrow… girls.. went.. for shopping… boys were making plans… for bachelor.. party….

Their party starts…

Shilpam: maine pata kiya hai.. ladkiyon ko.. abhi time lagega… hum karte hai.. continue…

Here… girls.. purchased… all the sarees… and.. dresses for reception…

Palak: di.. sab shopping ho gayi.. ab dinner karke.. ghar chaltey hai.. kahi wo sab pareshan na ho jae…

Roohi: haan.. sahi hai.. chalo…

But girls did not knew.. husband, fiancé, brother, boyfriend, friend.. all were having bachelor..party….

Prem: surya.. wo disha.. bilkul bhi aachi ladki nahi hai… mujh par..

Surya: nahi prem wo bahut hi aachi ladki hai..

Prem: nahi.. yaar.. wo… kal main.. bharish mai.. mere.. khareeb… surya.. slapped him… prem was shocked….

Surya: khatiya tu hai… and.. teri himmat kaise hui meri disha ke liye aisa kehne ki…. Dhoka tune diya tha ussey and wo tujhse.. pyaar nahi karti samza… na hi kabhi kiya… tune uska dil todha.. plz.. chala jaa yaha se… nikal… (shouted)

Prem: tune uske liye.. mujhe… aapne dost par haath uthaya

Surya: shut up prem… tere jaise.. bahut dekhey na… and maat samzna disha akeli hai.. mai hu.. humesha.. uske saath.. get out… prem left… he was leaving… girls were standing on the door…

prem left… disha was happy…so ran nd hugged him aftr few minutes seperated

Palak: di maine kaha than a.. jiju kuch nahi hone dengey…

All were confused… except palak, madhu, disha, surya…

Keerthi: okay guys.. yeh sab kya ho raha hai….

Palak: di mai batati hu… and she tells.. everything….

Roohi: ab sab aacha hai.. wo chala gaya… Dirya ko koi alag nahi karega…

Disha: waise.. di aapne dekha… hum bahar gaye toh yaha…. Parties chal rahi thi… boys looks at each other…

Palak: haan di.. bhaiya.. ko laga.. hum toh abhi aayengey nahi…

Pratiek: arrey bas… wo..

Palak: koi nahi ab hum aa gaye hai.. aaj… di ke single hone ki aakhri raat hai.. chalo.. naach gana ho jae… they keep thier… shopping bags… and.. join the party… all.. dance…. Girls were feeling so tired… and.. sleepy.. some.. slept.. on couch…

Boys: lo.. yeh ladkiya… yahi soh rahi hai…

Madhu: haan toh jao.. aapni aapni ko uthao.. aur.. kamre.. mai sula kar aao.. jao jao…

Rohan.. picks.. roohi.. in his arms… and.. takes… her to her room… he keeps her on bed…kisses her forehead… and leaves… then.. shubham picks… subhu… takes her.. to same room… keeps her there.. on bed… and leaves… followed by karthik…. He was looking at her smile… he lays her beside… subha… she holds.. his hand.. karthik… slowly.. removes it…. and leaves… smiling…

Shilpam: surya.. jao.. lekar jao…

Surya: haan… jee.. surya.. goes to disha.. holds her… and takes her to room.. all while he was looking at her… he lays her on… mattress.. down… and.. leaves… good night… then.. callie.. was.. also carried…

Pratiek pov: nahi.. mai nahi le jane wala.. issey.. he starts to leave…

Karthik: pratiek….

Pratiek: jee bhaiya…

Karthik: bhai.. palak.. toh tum lejao…

Pratiek: bhai mai kyu… inke bhaiya… but shilpam and mashu had already left…

Karthik: wo.. sone gaye.. aur baki bhi.. plz leja.. warna yeh yaha soyigi puri raat toh… kamar akkar jayegi.. plz.. leja… saying which he leaves…

Pratiek: bhai.. suno… he looks at palak..

Pratiek: ek kaam karta hun utha deta hu issey… he goes to wake her up… but stops.. looking at her.. face.. she was smiling… nahi.. pratiek.. uth kar.. jhagra karegi.. Ms.. NRI chal.. le hi jata hun… he.. holds her.. palak.. places… her head.. on his chest… and.. pratiek.. walks.. he lays her.. on mattress… he gets up… with.. his watch.. stucks.. with her chain… he tries to remove it… someone clicking the picture…. and removes it.. with staring at her face… he leaves…

Next morning… all girls got up.. and tries to recall..

Roohi: mai yaha kaise aayi.. hum toh bahar they…

Subha: haan.. kaise…

Disha: pata nahi kaise… aaye…

Palak got up.. di mai yaha kaise aayi…

Callie: mera bhi yahi sawal hai…

Then.. shilpam enters… girls..

Palak: bhaiya..

Shilpam: haan.. wo aap logo kal.. aapke.. aapke… pyaare yaha lae… aunty ne bola hai.. aap sab.. jaldi se..ready ho jayie… marriage hall jana hai… aur keerthi ji.. ko bhi toh tayar karna hai..

Girls smiled.. but palak was confused…. mera pyaara toh koi nahi hai… mujhe kaun laya… koi bhi layaa ho… mujhe kya…

Keerthi whispered… roohi… samzi.. pratiek laya usey…

Roohi: haan … and girls get ready…. Roohi wore… red saree… disha wore.. mahroon sare, callie wore green saree, subha wore blue saree and… palak wore pink and orange saree… with matching jewelry.. they get down… and.. go to.. marriage hall… boys were still at house…

rohan was wearing… creamed red sherwani, surya wear mehroon with cream pajamas, shubham wore blue and.. pratiek wore… sky blue….Sherwani…

Surya: yaar yeh ladkiyan kaha gayi…

Madhu: wo… ladkiyan pehle hi humhare swagat ke liye.. pahuch gayi hai…

Pratiek: haan hum ladke wale joh hai….

Surya: dkehtey hai yeh kaise shuwagat karte hai humhara…. Cholo dulhe raja ko tayar kartey hai….

Here… in hall…

Palak: aane doh ladke walo ko.. aisa shwagat karungi.. ki yaad rakhengey…. Smiling…

Disha: kya karegi tu..

Palak: dekhti jao di…

A/N: toh kaise shwagat hoga bharatiyon ka? shaadi ka din aa gaya... dekhiye kya dhamaal hota hai…


	9. Chapter 9

hi guys here is d last chappy of dis stry enjoy it

At home… boys were with groom… he was… wearing… complete opposite combo of bride the golden sherwani with red works of ruby… and… sehra… was.. of.. red… colour…

Surya: kya baat hai… bahut hi… handsome lag rahe ho…

Pratiek: haye.. kahi meri bhabhi behosh na ho jae… inhe dekh kar…

Rohan: agar ho bhi gayi toh… yeh.. unhe.. utha kar.. le jayegi… teasing him….

Karthik: tum log bhi na..

Karthik mom comes: beta.. chalo.. baraat ka time hogaya hai…

Karthik: jee.. maa…

Shubham: ladkiya.. khadi hongi humhare shuwagat ke liye… chalo.. chaltey hai… and… they leave.. outside… karthik..sits.. on horse… and.. in front.. was… band bajaa.. all relatives dancing… they… walked… few steps… and starts dancing again…

In.. marriage hall… room… girls were getting.. keerthi ready…keerthi.. wo wore.. maroon lehnga.. blind with a works of golden art simle heavy design looked as the work made only for her… the golden blouse with duppata which covered in front the net duppata which designed work raced with the golden matching blouse…

subha, palak… was putting jewelleries.. on her… callie and… other.. make-up artist doing make up… roohi helping in… doing hairs… after.. all this was done… keerthi's mom came and… put the.. dupatta on top of her… head.. keerthi smiled…

Keerthi mom: kitni sundhar dikh rahi hai… nazar na lage.. kisiki.. she.. puts..kala tika… beside her ear….. and… outside.. noise.. is heard….

Subha: baraat aa gayi…

Palak: aa gayi.. dulha ka shuwagat toh.. aache se hoga.. baki logoka.. (smiled)

Roohi: palak teri smile bata rahi hai.. ki kuch gadbaar karegi tu….

Palak: haan.. suno.. sab… and.. she says something…

Callie: wah palak.. it is exciting….

Subha: waha… mazaa ayega… chalo.. jaldi… and they.. go down… karthik was still sitting on horse…. Surya looked at disha.. and smiled…. Disha smiled back…

Palak: aaj… yeh… humhara enemy hai.. samzi…

Disha: tek hai… keerthi mom comes… with… aarti plate.. karthik… gets down… stands.. at the gate… keerthi's mother… does the aarti….

Keerthi: ab.. aao beta andar…

Palak signals.. girls.. something… as soon as.. karthik goes in…. with other guests… all girls.. stop the boys… block them… they smile…

Rohan: roohi.. andar jaane doh..

Roohi: arrey ruko…

Palak: aap sab.. humhare special guest hai… aur aapki khatir dari karni padega…

Subha: haan… ma aka hukum hai…

Prateik: haan.. kya baat hai.. chalo bharati hone ka koi toh faida hai…

Palak pov: abhi batati hu baacho…

Palak: aap sab.. aayie… and.. girls.. brought them in….

Low voice… disha to palak: koi gadbaar hui toh..

Palak: kuch nahi hoga.. yeh ek tarah ki rasam hi hai…

Roohi: aap sab.. batayie yaha… the boys sits… as soon as they do.. something breaking sound comes… girls laugh.. and share a hifi…

Shubham.. picks up the.. bed sheet… and.. papad.. were broken.. boys embarrassed….

Palak: arrey.. aapne toh pappad hi todh diye… haha…

Surya: aise.. karte hai.. shuwagat.. disha…

Disha: sorry… par aaj tum.. bharati ho… and girls.. leave…

Pratiek: yeh saaliyan.. aaj inhe jitney nahi dengey…

Surya: hum kya karengey…

Pratiek: hum bhaiye ke juthe chupayengey… aur.. in ladkiyon ke haath nahi lagne dengey… samze… palak.. dekhta hun kaise.. tum shagun leti ho.. juhte… toh haath nahi lagne dunga mai…

Someone: aacha.. jee.. boys gets start…

Prateik: aap kaun…

Person: abhijeet.. cid

They get scared… cid.. yaha…

Sachin: arrey… tum log daro maat..

Pratiek: sachin.. bhaiya.. aap

Sachin: haan.. yeh hai.. abhijeet sir.. daya sir.. aur purvi…

Abhijeet: dhar gaye… mai.. toh ladkhiyon ka saath dunga…

Purvi: mai bhi…

Sachin: mai ladko ka…

Girls…

Roohi: yeh jiju ke juthe.. dundhna.. aasan nahi hoga… yeh ladke…

Palak: di.. tarika hai mere pass… dekho.. humhe.. uss bakre ko dundna hai jiske pass juthe hongey… ussey.. mai sambal laungi… baki.. ko… aap dekhna.. disha di.. plz.. romance maat karna..

Disha: tek hai meri daadi maa..

Palak: humhe… jiju ko juthe pehnane hai.. aur paise lele hai…chalo.. and girls start keeping eye on boys.. each person.. was… holding a box…

Subha: yaha toh har ek ke pass.. hai.. box.. ab kismei.. hongey juthe… girls.. get together again and.. inform…

Palak: toh yeh chaal chali hai… ek kaam karte hai… aap ek ek jane ke.. haath se.. wo box.. girwao… pata chal jayega…

All: done…  
>First.. it was roohi.. she.. was running.. behind a kid.. and.. accidently bumped into rohan.. and the box… fall..<p>

Roohi: I am so sorry…

Rohan: it's okay… he immediately picks the.. box and closes it…

Subha… put her leg.. when… shubham passed by… she said I am so sorry…. Shubham: koi baat nahi.. and immediately… picks the box…

Disha.. on purpose.. tries to… fall.. surya saves her… dropping the box.. disha smiled.. thank you…

Surya: mine pleasure.. then.. he leaves her.. picks the box…

They all come.. and.. say..

Roohi: rohan ke box mai.. flowers hai…

Subha: shubham ke box mai.. kajra hai…

Disha: surya ke.. box… khali hai…

Callie: mere wale ke haath mai kuch bhi nahi hai…

Palak: baacha prateik… toh.. juthe… prateik ke pass hai… very smart… tek hai.. mai.. pratiek.. se lene ki koshish kartihu.. aap sab ko… aapne aapne.. aashiq ko rokna hai… matlab mujhe protect karna hai…

Roohi: tek hai.. wo hum kar lengey… tu uss prateik.. se..

Palak: haan Mr.. khadoos…

Purvi: mai idea dun…

Palak: aap purvi di hai na.. cid officer… baki.. aaye hai..

Purvi: abhijeet sir daya sir.. aaye hai… aacha.. plan suno… each girl keeping an eye.. on their.. partner…

Palak goes to mr khadoos… with some kids… kids… surround.. prateik… and ask.. him to give some.. sweets… inbetween.. palak manages… to.. take the box.. of shoe… and run… shouts.. mil gaye juthe… she was running… and boys.. running behind her… girls… coming in between…

Roohi: rohan.. jee.. kaha jaa rahe ho….

Rohan: roohi.. haatho

Roohi: haatha kar dhikao…

Same.. goes.. to shubham…. Shubha… disha and surya… palak.. ran.. into a room.. hide.. the.. shoe box.. safely…

Palak: jiju.. shagun toh hum saaliyan lekar rahengi…

She goes down…

Keethi mom: chalo.. keerthi ko lekar aate hai jai maala ka time ho gaya…

And girls.. go.. to bring… keerthi…

Disha: di.. chale…

Keerthi: haan…

And.. keerthi is coming down.. holding.. varmala in her hand… karthik.. was staring at her… she was looking so beautiful….

Pratiek: bhaiya.. bhabhi ko aise.. maat dekho..

Karthik: yaar teri bhabhi sabse pyaari dulhan lag rahi hai… keerthi… walks.. towards the stage… karthik was just looking at her… she.. come.. on stage…

Keerthi ma: beta.. mala dalo..

Karthik… forwards his hand…

Roohi: 1, 2, 3… and.. girls pull.. keerthi behind… others smile..

Palak: jiju.. itna aasan nahi hai.. di ko mala dalna..

Karthik.. tries again… girls.. pull keerthi back.. keerthi is smiling… this time… karthik.. manges to put.. all clap…

Karthik mother: beta.. ab tum dalo…

Keerthi.. forwards.. her hand.. but.. boys.. pull.. him behind..

Surya: aur itna aasan nahi hai.. humhare bhai ko maala dalna…

Disha: humhari di.. bhi k** nahi.. di.. daloo… keerthi tries.. but boys pull him.. back… keerthi does agin before boys to pull… him… girls.. stop them from doing…

Rohan: yeh toh cheating hai bhai…

Roohi: di ke liye kuch bhi… all clap… keerthi and karthik.. sit.. on sofa.. at the stage.. and.. one by one.. all comes to takes photos…

Sachin: keerthi.. khush ho.. abhijeet sir, daya sir aur purvi aa gaye…

Keerthi: jee bhaiya khush hu…

All: congratulations.. when they go..

Karthik: keerthi ji… aap.. bahut hi… sundar dulhan lag rahi hai…

Keerthi: thank you.. aap bhi bahut… aache dikh rahe hai…

Karthik: aapke samne nahi…

Keerthi smiles….

Karthik: waise.. aapko.. cid officers bahit pasand hai.. kya

Keerthi: haan.. aur daya sir.. mer favorite hai..

Here pandit… jee..calls… karthik… and.. he does some rituals….

Keerthi was with.. girls..

Palak: di.. I am so happy for you…

Disha: haan di… aapki shaadi.. hai aaj… aap humhe bhul oth nahi jayengey…

Keerthi: arrey tum log koi bulne ki chez ho… kabhi nahi… girls laugh…

Pandit jee.. kannya ko bhulayie…

Roohi: chal… aaj tu bhi chadjaa suli… and.. they.. take her.. to the mandap… karthik was sitting… .. and.. keerthi sit

Pandit jee.. ladke ke kanyadyan ke liye… ladki ke maat pita ko bhulayie… and… keerthi's parents comes… to do kanyadan… madhu and shilpam were with camera and… video camera … after kanyadan… to tie knot…

Pandit jee: ghatbandhan ke liye…

Roohi and.. rohan.. were… older… so they did the… ghatbandhan.. and… keerthi and.. karthik get up… for… pheres…

karthik… holds… keerthi's hand… keerthi smiles… karthik walks.. front.. around the…aagni… he takes… 3 pheres…. And..then… keerthi… comes in front… and walks… here… all were throwing flowers on them… but some were throwing on each other…

Surya was… throwing on disha… disha to threw on her…. Same.. goes with.. others couple.. pratiek.. was.. throwing.. on.. keerthik… but.. somehow it feel on palak… palak went to him…

Palak (angrily): phere wo le rahe hai main ahi.. mere uppar phool maat phaiko..

Pratiek: mujhe koi shok nahi hai… tumpar… phool phaikne na… and they start to argue… surya.. pinched.. prateik… and told him to concentrate there… palak went back to… her place…

Palak pov: khadoos…. kahika… pheres were… done… they sit down… first karthik… ties.. manglasutra.. on keerthi's neck… and… then places… sindoor… in her maang…

Pandit: shaadi.. sampar hui.. aaj se.. aap.. dono.. pati patni.. hui… ab aap bado ka aashirwaad le lijye… and.. they get up.. to take blessings from elders…

Keerthi mom: saali shaiba… aapne jiju ke jhoote.. pehnao..

Palak: nahi.. maa.. pehle.. paise…

Karthik: batao kitne chahiye..

Palak: haan.. hum 5 hai.. toh hare k ko 5000 hazaar..

Karthik: tek hai…

Pratiek: ek minute bhaiya.. itni jaldi kya hai… pehle jutho.. doh phir paise lo..

Boys: haan.. sahi hai…

Roohi: tek hai.. palak chal jhote le kar aate hai… and two goes… palak.. looks at the box.. but…

Palak: yeh jhoote… kaha gaye.. pratiek..

Roohi: ab kya karengey…

Palak: pata nahi di.. chalo neeche… and.. they go down.. others.. come.. and.. they tell them..

Callie: ab kya hoga…

And.. music plays…

Hey hey… boys….

Hey hey…. Pratiek.. sings…

**Dulhe kee saliyo o hare dupatte valiyo**  
><strong>Jute de do paise lelo... (2)<strong>  
><strong>Hey.. hey… palak.. along with girls…<strong>

**Dulhan ke devar tum dikhalao naa yuun tevar**  
><strong>Paise dedo jute lelo... (2)<strong>  
><strong>Jute doh paise lo…<strong>  
><strong>Roohi… Ajee note gino jee<strong>  
><strong>Rohan.. jute lao,<strong>  
><strong>Disha… jid chhodho jee<strong>  
><strong>Surya… jute lao<strong>  
><strong>aud hain kya ham<strong>  
><strong>Shubam… tum hee jano<strong>  
><strong>Palak… Akadu ho tum<strong>  
><strong>Pratiek… jo bhee mano, all.. boys… jo bhi mano, jo bhi mano<strong>  
><strong>Callie… Ajee bat badhegee<strong>  
><strong>Julian… badh jane do,<strong>  
><strong>Roohi… mang chadhegee<strong>  
><strong>Rohan… chadh jane do<strong>  
><strong>Disha… Adho naa aise<strong>  
><strong>Surya… pehle jute, all boys… pehle jute pehle jute<strong>  
><strong>Palak… Jute liye hain nahee churaya koyee jevar<strong>  
><strong>Dulhan ke devar tum dikhlao naa yuun tevar<strong>  
><strong>Paise dedo jute lelo, jute dedo paise lelo..<strong>  
><strong>Jute doh paise lo… jute doh paise lo… jute doh paise<strong>…** lo**

then.. someone… removes.. the flower basket… and.. shoes were there… girls.. look…

Girls: PALAK !

Boys: PRATIEK !

Now.. scene.. like in movie… hum aapke hai kaun.. image.. the dupatta.. was.. holded by both… shoes were in middle..girls.. and boys.. around them.. palak.. and pratiek.. both trying to get shoes… callie… pulls his leg… and…. palak.. runs.. away with shoes…

Roohi: bhaag palak.. all… were.. enjoying…

Karthik: meri saali hi jetegi..

Keerthi: nahi devar jee…

Kerthik: dekhtey hai…

Keerthi: haan.. dekhtey hai….

Palak was running and pratiek behind her… she ran up… palak sleeps… and.. fall on bed.. with pratiek.. they have an eye look… pratiek keep on staring at her.. palak.. took the advantage.. pushes him… and.. runs.. down… pratiek smiling… still lying on bed… she came with.. shoes.. girls happy…

Karthik: dekha.. jeet gayi meri saali..

Keerthi: nahi.. jarur devar jee ne… hi.. jaan puch kar… jitaya hoga..

Palak.. comes… mai sabse choti hut oh mai hi jhoote pehnaungi…

Callie: mai bhi hu..

Abhijeet comes there.. bahut aacha.. kiya…

Daya: haan.. sach mai… bahut chalaki se.. inhone jhoote le liye…

Purvi: haan sir.. aap se milke bahut khushi hui ab hum chaltey hai…

Palak: sir.. aapne.. khana…

Daya: haan hogaya… okay bye girls…

All: bye… and.. after meeting the parents… they leave….

Keerthi mother: done ek ek pehnao… and they does… and.. gets the shagun… girls were happy… pratiek comes down…

Surya: kya pratiek.. tu Ms.. NRI se haar gaya…

Pratiek: haan.. koi baat nahi…

Then… they have dinner…..

Disha: palak.. maza aa gaya.. kya plan tha tera..

Roohi: sah mai..

Subha: haan.. shagun bhi mil gaya….

Now.. bidaai.. di was walking.. she was.. crying.. he hugged.. her parents…

Keerthi mom: nahi beta… aapna dhyan rakhna.. damaad jee.. meri beti se.. agar ko galti ho jae.. toh ussey.. maaf kar dena…

Karthik: maaji… aapki beti ke aakho mei mai ek bhi aansu nahi aane dunga…

Keerthi: maa.. aapna dhyan rakhna.. aur.. dawa.. lena.. mujhe… and she hugged her… then.. she goes to.. her sisters..huges them.. one by one…

Callie: aap humhe bhul maat jana…  
>Keerthi: nahi kabhi nahi… smiled… she walks… throwing.. the rice.. behind… and.. her father collecting them in.. dupatta… she.. sits in car… the starts to move… she looks at all.. the people.. waving bye… she cries…<p>

Karthik: yeh lo.. he gave him handkerchief..

Keerthi: yeh kisliye…

Karthik: aapne aansu pahuchlo.. abhi aapki maa se promise.. kiya hai.. aap toh..

Keerthi smiled.. lejiye nahi roti…

Keerthi and karthik.. reach the guest house..

Karthik mom: jab tak… keerhti ka garah pravesh nahi ho jata…tum dono saath nahi reh sakte.. keerthi… aaj mere saath soyegi…

Karthik: maa.. bahu ke aate bete ko bhul gayi…

Mother: nahi.. aaj shyam.. reception hai… uske baad hi hum wapas mumbai…jayengey…. Chalo.. keerthi…. Tum soh jao todhi dher… phir reception ke liye… ready ho jana…. And.. she took her…

Karthik was helpless… aaj.. patni.. hai par.. saath nahi hai.. yeh reception kab.. khatam hoga….

At marriage hall

Keerthi mom: beta tim sab bhi jao soh jao.. puri raat tum log soye nahi…. 5 baj raeh hai… 11 baje ke baad uth jaana..

Palak: maa.. pakka hum soh jae…

Keethi mom: haan beta…

Palak: tek hai maa… chalo beheno…. ghar chaltey hai aur sote phir shyam ko reception ki tayari karni hai…. And… girls leave… all.. sleep….

At 12 pm the girls.. wake up…

Subha: neend aachi aayi..

Disha: haan di.. waise shaadi mai maza bahut aaya.. and.. juthe chyrane wala.. toh best tha…

Palak: haan haan.. mauka joh mila… jiju se todha romance.. karne ka… teasing her

Disha: palak chup kar…

Roohi: chalo jaldi se ready ho jao.. neeche chaltey hai.. maa ki todhi madad karde… and.. girls… wear… salwar.. suit… for mean time… and go down….

Boys were.. having their lunch…

Surya: waise.. kal.. aacha tarika aapnaya inn ladkiyon ne.. humhe fhasane ka…

Rohan: haan...

Roohi: haan.. humhe jitna joh tha…

Disha: haan.. humne shagun bhi liya..

Shubham: hum ladke… inn ladkiyon se haar gaye…

Shilpam: nahi hare nahi.. jaan puch kar.. jitaya gaya… girls were confused…

Subha: nahi hum log khud jeete hai…

Surya: pratiek aur palak… ke beech upar aisa kya hua.. joh… pratiek ne itni aasani se.. use jaane diya… smirking.. sharing a hifi.. with others..

All: ohho..

Palak: arrey aisa kuch bhi nahi hua.. aap sab bhi na.. wo Mr. khadoos.. se kuch nahi hoga… aur mai unhe bhi nahidungi… she gets a call… and excuses her self…

On phone: hello… haan mummy.. jee.. shaadi aachi thi… haan.. tek hai… bye… someone comes…she turns..

Disha: kya hua palak..

Palak: kuch nahi.. bas..

Keerthi mom: beta.. tum.. log.. jara… yeh saman.. reception hall mai pahucha doh…

All go to work.. but palak.. goes.. somewhere.. all.. were so busy in work.. they did not realize… someone was missing.. palak.. comes… back… after an hour

Callie: palak kaah thi tu

Palak: mai.. wo udhar uncle ne kuch kaam diya tha wahi kar rahi thi….

Roohi: aacha.. wo lights.. laga waha…

Palak: jee… soon the work was done….

Surya: kaam toh ho gaya.. ab aap ladhkiya jayie.. tayar.. ho jayie..

Disha: par.. jaane mai time hai na..

Rohan: haan time hai.. par tum ladkiyan lako se bhi jyada waqt lagati ho ready hone ke liye…

Palak: jiju ladkiyon ko time lagta hi hai.. kitna kuch karna hota hai…

Roohi: haan.. rohan.. ghar chalo batati hu tumhe…

Subha: jiju… ghar jaa kar aapki kher nahi…

All laugh… girls go to get ready…. Roohi.. wore… maroon and golder colour sari… disha wore.. long frock… blue colour with few patterns, callie.. wore.. lehnga… pink and white… colour, subha wore…full length gown… red colour.. and palak wore.. knee.. length dress.. sleeve less.. of… red colour… all the girls were looking pretty…

Boys.. rohan wore.. black coat with black pants…only shirt inside was of different colour… rohan wore.. mahrooon shirt surya wore.. blue shirt… Julian wore… white shirt… ahubahm wore.. green shirt, shilpam and madhu wore… navy blue shirt..

Keerthi mom comes in…

K.m: kya baat hai meri saari betiyan bahut hi aachi dekh rahi hai…

All: thanks maa…

The girls go down… and.. boys.. keep on staring at them…

Shilpam: yeh log mere beheno ko naraz laga kar hi chodo dengey… helo.. wapas aa jao..

Boys comes back…

Roohi: chale..

Rohan: aap bahut hi aachi dekh rahi hai..

Roohi: itni taraf maat karo meri… chalo..

Surya: hae.. mar jawa… tum iss dress mai jyada aachi dikhti ho… shaadi ke baad.. yahi pehna karna…baby

Disha: flirt karna shuru tumhara…

Surya: flirt nahi kar raha hun.. sach keh raha hun…jaan

Subham: subha.. kya lag rahi ho bilkul pataka..

Subha: yrh pataka.. tum par hi phutega…

Julian: well.. you are looking really pretty..

Callie: humesha se nahi dekhti hu..

Julian: nahi.. aaj kuch jyada hi aachi…

They smile…  
>Palak smiles.. uhhu uhhu.. mai bhi hu yaha…<p>

Shilpam: aap toh bahut hi pyaari dekh rahi hai.

Palak: jao jao nahi chahiye aapki tarif mujhe…

Rohan: toh dundhtey hum aapke liye tariff karne waala…

Palak: nahi.. jiju.. mujhe koi nahi chahiye… aap sab hai na…

Roohi: arrey pratiek hai na..

Palak: kya di.. uss khadoos ka naam lekar.. mera mood off kar diya.. uske wajah.. kitn akuch ho gaya… shaadi meimere saath.. huh..

Callie: aww.. pyaar bhi… (teasing)

Palak: callie… chup… Mr. khadoos ko toh dusman bhi na banu mai… and.. they leave… to the venue…

Half an hour.. they reach the venue… pratiek was standing their.. at the gate to welcome the guests.. he was wearing.. red shirt… with black… coat and pants… girls and boys get down… they.. enter.. pratiek welcomes them by hugging boys… and shaking hands.. with girls… but when palak turn came.. pratiek… went in..

Palak: how rude… aise.. welcome karte hai… khadoos.. kahika…

Disha: chal…

And.. disha… takes her in…

Surya: arrey hum sab toh aa gaye.. par newly wed couple kaha hai…

Roohi: haan kaha hai.. keerthi se milne hai.. pehle w oms.. keerthi thi… ab mrs… ho gayi hai…

Palak: ab wo bhi hum bachelor.. sisters… mai se.. nahi rahi..

Disha: tu hi bachelor.. baki sab.. toh..

All oho.. disha blushes.. pratiek.. was staring at.. palak…

Pratiek: pov: hosh mei aa jaa… itna maat dekh isse..

Palak: haan.. di aapko toh mil gaya… bf… callie… ka bhi hai.. mai hu kuwari hu…

Pratiek: Ms. NRI 24 gante toh gussa tumhari nak par hota hai.. kaun.. panga lega.. tumse..

Roohi whispers to… subha: khud toh panga leta hai..

Palak: Mr. khadoos… tumhe kya problem ho rahi hai… and/ they start to argue…

Subha: guys.. plz.. ab toh math jhagro..

Palak leaves from there…

Palak to karthik mom: aunty… di aur jiju kab aa rahe hai..

Kathik mom: beta… 5 minute aate hi hongey… the lights gets off… one couple… holding hands… comes… from stairs… it was.. keerthik…. Keerthi's one hand was.. on her gown.. she was holding it… as it was… very long.. and to protect herself from falling.. the gown was.. blue colour… it was sparkling… and karthik was wearing blue.. shirt… and balck pants… keerthi carefully walking her step.. she missed one step and… was about to fall… karthik holded her… and… from top flowers… dropped… they were having a cute eye look… all clapped… and.. they came back to reality… karthik made her stand properly… and… they come down.. people started greeting them.. and.. giving gifts…

Subha hugged keerthi.. bahut hi aachi lag rahi hai.. tu keerthi..

Keerthi: thanks jaan..

Subha: jiju.. aap bhi… yeh lo aapki gift… and.. suham..handed gift.. to them… next it was… dirya…

Keerthi: disha.. kitni aachi lag rahi ho tum…

Disha: di.. aapke aage mai kuch nahi lag rahi hu.. congrats di.. and congrtas jiju… they share a hug…

Surya: yeh gift humhari taraf se…  
>Keerthi: thanks…<p>

They took picture with them.. and leave… next it was.. calian… (Callie and Julian)

Callie: di. Yeh mai… America se.. layi hu khas aapke liye… aur jiju ke liye…

Keerthi: thanks dear… Julian thanks for attending the wedding..

Julian: no problem… I was missing her.. so came…

Keerthi: waha.. so sweet…

Karthik: aur hum..

Keerthi: aap bhi.. they took picture.. and leave…Roohan came.. and congratulated them…

Keerthi: roohi khali haath koi gift nahi…

Roohi: sorry.. par.. jaldi jaldi mei gift lana bhul gayi..

Keerthi: koi baat nahi tu shaadi mai aayi.. mai usmei khush hu….tey snap the picture…

Now palak came…

She hugged her… congrats di..

Keerthi: thank you jaan…

Palak: yeh aapki gift… and she gave her…

Pratiek came… bhabhi… yeh mera gift.. chalo photo..

Palak: khadoos… phele maine diya na… toh mai lungu pehle…

Pratiek: har baar tum hi kyu pehle mei… lunga.. and started to fight..

Karthik: aacha… pratiek.. tu aapni bhabhi ki side.. khada ho kar.. photo kheech wale aur.. saali shaiba.. aap yaha aa jayie… palak smiles.. tek hai jiju.. bas aapke kehne par… warn amujhe shok nahi hai… iske saath photo keech wane ki..

Pratiek: Ms. NRI mujhe bi nahi hai.. finally they snap a photo… now whole group come together… to take photo..  
>Function gets over… elders… were busy.. in.. arranging things.. girls and boys with wedding couple went to home….<p>

They started dancing… couple were dancing… on song…

Tum hi ho….

Palak went up… pratiek and brothers.. shilpam and madhu.. were confused…

Shilpam: yeh palak.. itni aachi romance… dekhne ki bajae sone jaa rahi hai…

Pratiek: haan kumbkaran ki behen hai..

Palak comes… down with her suitcase.. and bags…. The song gets over… 3 people sitting there clap..

Shilpam: wah.. kitna aacha naacha sabne surya toh disha.. se nazar hi nahi haata raha tha… aur karthik.. keerthi jee.. ko aise.. dekh rahe they.. jaise.. pehli baar.. dekha ho..

Karthik: aapki behen chaand ka tukra hi toh hai…

Keerthi smiles….

Palak: di… and she turns.. all look at her with bags…

Disha: palak yeh bags..

Palak: haan… 11 baje meri fight hai… mujhe aaj hi.. wapas.. Malaysia jaana hoga… all were shocked…

Keerthi: palak.. par aaj

Palak: haan di.. maine phele hi booking kar li thi… ab cancel nahi ho sakti..

Pratiek pov: thank god.. jaa rahi hai.. Ms. NRI..

Roohi: palak phele kyu nahi bataya…

Palak: di mai pehle bata deti toh aap sab enjoy kaise kar paate… shaadi..

Subha: par gudiya.. itni jaldi..

Palak: haan di jaana hoga...

Keerthi: tek hai mai nahi rokungi tujhe… she hugs her…

Subha whispers to callie: maine toh socha tha.. iska bhi taka bid jayega…. Par.. aisa nahi hua..

Callie: haan di socha..tha teen ka kaam ek saath ho jayega par yeh toh chali… koi nahi.. lagta hai abhi iska waqt nahi aaya..

Palak: acha jaate jaate mujhe rulao.. maat… chalo.. dance karte hai… madhu bhaiya.. ganna chalayie.. and musicplays.. all dance… this wedding.. was… best wedding… ever attending… it has.. full masti, dhamaal, romance… everything... love story was created.. couples.. got more close to each other… life should have some days.. with full of joys….bt atlast all were sad bt not showig of as dey dnt wnt make anybody sad

A/N: thank you.. so much.. to all.. for reading... this.. hi friends.. mai palak96 aap sabko thanks bolti hu.. humhari story ko padne ke liye... disha di.. ko hi thanks.. mujhe iska hissa banane ke liye.. love u all.. par.. itne k** reviews.. koi baat nahi.. yeh last chapter hai.. isko.. atleast.. review kardo... plz.. friends... thanks alot... and.. jaldi se review karo.. bade wale review... :)

im duo angel the credit of dis chap goes to my sweet heart palak nd is dedicated to kattiy ,shubashree saha ,daya's girl,callie chase,maddy1171,shilpam56 who are all my cute sisters nd brothers and to all d reviewers nd viewers

tc love u all


End file.
